Taken by the Crimson Thief
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Rated T. Macavity shows up to sweep Demeter off her paws, how does Munkustrap handle it? Does Demeter survive? Does Macavity? Other characters included at some point in the story (some briefly): Bombalurina, Rumple, Mungo, Victoria, Misto, and two new characters. Toss in some drama, suspense, potions, hypnosis, battles, and viola! You have a story. Enjoy!
1. Escape

Taken by the Crimson Thief

By: jelliclesoul635

Summary: It's kind of the cliche Demeter and Macavity stuff with a bit of a twist. Give it a try?

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I have good expectations for this story, so long as I don't screw it up like some of my other ones by taking forever to update. Encouragement is key, but just a simple review would be just as appreciated. Ok, so here it goes._

_This chapter is in italics because it's kind of a flashforward scene. I hope it makes sense to you guys..._

* * *

Chapter One: Escape

_"You come here to me! You're mine!" Macavity hollered at the fleeing queen before him. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what sparked this behavior. All he did know was that she could not escape, especially not alive. She'd spoil all of his efforts and plans if she reached home. She must be stopped, he thought._

_Her paws pounded against the pavement as fast as she could force them to go. Her wrists were sore and her legs were about to detach from the rest of her but she couldn't stop now. She had the destination set in her mind and there wasn't a thing Macavity could do to stop her...she hoped._

_Her heart had been crushed, her life had been scarred, and her reputation had been tainted, but that wasn't important. What was important now was that she made it to Munkustrap...to safety..._

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, very short. But still worth reviewing, right?_


	2. Where It All Began

Chapter Two: Where It All Began

He groomed his fur to perfection. This first step was key and essential. He needed to succeed, no exceptions. He gathered his thoughts and stilled his trembling paws before approaching her in his his own replicated version of nonchalance. He walked past, brushing against her shoulder roughly, knocking down her belongings- a book, some loose sheets of paper, a pencil, and an elegant flower.

There were sketches on the loose papers, and the book was filled with paintings and drawings of all kinds. One was of the fresh-picked tulip that now ly tarnished on the ground. Macavity immediately hunched over and retrieved her items, she too had attempted to pick up her things, but not before he got to them. He slowly brought himself up to her face, the two of them straightening out their posture simultaneously. He gave her back her things, and grinned while he handed her the yellow tulip.

Demeter couldn't put her paw on it, but there was something strange and intriguing about the situation that had just unraveled before her deep chartreuse eyes, including this new stranger standing before her. And when he spoke, his profound voice reverberated in her ears. It was a sound disparate to anything she'd ever heard before. It was as gentle as a robin's song, but raspy like the brutal wind in winter.

"I'm terribly sorry, it was my fault entirely." he apologized, however, not panicked or overly regretful like any other feline would've been, just tranquil and relaxed.

"It's fine..." She gazed into his champagne colored eyes. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine, believe me." He whispered the second part of his sentence sensually and Demeter felt like she were in a trance, as if she were being hypnotized. A tingling sensation trickled up and down her spine; an instinct of some sort perhaps, she wasn't sure.

"Is that so?" She continued to stare into his eyes. Everything else around them vanished, all she could see were two circles of yellow light, bright and shimmering.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned, smiling evily.

"No, not at all. But your eyes...they're so yellow."

"Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not. Yellow is my favorite color." Another moment passed before she spoke again. "Why don't you come over to my den for a little while?" she invited, keeping her focus intently fixated on the two citrine gems in front of her.

"Well if you insist."

"Oh yes. I definitely do."

The two of them went off to Demeter's den where they conversed for a while. Macavity's plan had gone better than he had hoped and his magic made it all the more simple. He still needed this gullable queen's genuine trust however, if he were to pull off his master scheme. And something told him inside his cold darkened soul, that taking advantage of this Jellicle would be the best idea he'd ever had.


	3. The Genius

Chapter Three: The Genius

Munkustrap was on break from his patrolling shift, looking for Alonzo. He found Alonzo sitting in front of Tugger, who was currently tapping him on the shoulder annoyingly. Alonzo swung around but Tugger ducked out of sight just in time. Tugger kept up his act, trying desperately to stifle his laughter. Alonzo turned around to swat at him just as Munkustrap walked up to the two of them. "Alonzo! Tugger!" Munkustrap shouted in relief.

"What? I was only kiddin' around, bro!" Tugger cried in defense.

Completely ignoring his reply, Munkustrap pursued his purpose of finding the spotted tom. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen Demeter."

"Not recently. I think she's been hanging around that new character Macavity." Alonzo answered.

Tugger interupted. "Dude, she's been chillin' out with that deranged lunatic a lot, spendin' every minute with that Pollicle."

Munkustrap tilted his head, showing that he was confused. Tugger went on, "I've heard some things about him from the other cats outside of the Junkyard. This Macavity guy is not the kind of feline we need around here. He gets into fights, drinks, and gambles at the club downtown. Everyone who knows him is smart enough to keep a distance."

Munkustrap took on a serious expression. "I've got to find Demeter."

Once Munkustrap was out of sight, Alonzo turned to Tugger in pure bewilderment and questioned, "How did you know all that?"

Tugger replied, "Hello? I'm Tugger! And Tugger knows all." He winked at Alonzo.

Alonzo rolled his eyes and replied, "Sure, that's definitely it. You're a genius."

Tugger stared dumbly at him for a good minute or two before replying with a solid, "Well, duh!"

_A/N: I know this one was rather short but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up before tomorrow. My motivation are the reviews you guys send me so do me a favor before you leave and click on the button right down there and send me your thoughts! Thank you!_


	4. Eloping With the Enemy

Chapter Four: Eloping With the Enemy

Demeter and Macavity were sitting together on the bed in Demeter's den, just talking like they'd been doing for one whole week. He'd meet her in the morning and keep her company until the sun went down. Munkustrap had been wrapped up in his responsibilities so their unique relationship was thought to have gone undetected. Little did Demeter know, Munkustrap had just spoken with Tugger and Alonzo. He was going over to her den to visit, also to protect her from this "deranged lunatic" as Tugger had called him, telling Munkustrap of his habits of drinking, gambling, and fighting at a very recognized club downtown, acknowledged as a place where sinful felines go to have a good time and waste money. And to think a cat who is known for hanging around in such a place has been hanging around with his own Demeter drove him up the wall. He'd set out to protect her.

"...so after the tragic fire, I relocated myself and the remaining tribe members to an old abandoned Warehouse on Washington Ave. We've been there ever since." Macavity played his roll flawlessly.

"That sounds so heroic. You must've been terrified, no?" He had this queen right where he wanted her. She looked up at him as if he were a God, a magnificent combination of bravery and courage.

"Well I was pretty nervous but I couldn't just leave them there to die, now could I?" She ate up every word.

"Well I guess not." Demeter supposed dreamily.

"Demeter, might I be truthful with you?" Macavity positioned his paw cleverly on her thigh.

"I don't see why not." she answered honestly.

"I think you're stunning. Seriously. You're an absolute dream and I want to admire you... with your permission of course. You're so perfect and kind. I want to spend my time with you endlessly." Macavity paused, observing Demeter's surprised reaction to his words. "So, will you be my girl?"

Hesitation set in and he noticed. "Oh... I don't know. That's an awfully huge step for me. Plus, I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment." Her thoughts settled on a specific silver tabby.

"Oh, are you positive there can't be _any _room in your heart made for me?" Macavity stroked her thigh in soothing circles, causing her eyes to roll. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Demeter." He kissed her on the cheek, sending an odd feeling rushing through Demeter's veins, similar to how she felt when she first met him. Her thoughts of Munkustrap fluttered off into the distance. She couldn't explain it, nor could she deny this uncontrollable need to be with him. She couldn't understand what was causing her to experience this emotion, but she knew it was there, and she could ignore it's strong pull no longer. She gave into his spell and kissed him passionately on the lips. She drove her wild paws through his fiery mane and locked her legs around his waist. He held onto her tightly and used his tongue to force her mouth open further, licking her throat, enjoying the feel of her body tensing up beneath his grasp.

"I love you too, Macavity." she panted. The flame erupting from her soul was hurting, but she ignored whatever it was. Her instincts evaporated like... magic.

Munkustrap had been standing in her door for long enough, witnessing the event that changed his life forever, the moment his world crumbled right before his watery eyes...


	5. Over & Done With

Chapter Five: Over & Done With

Munkustrap's chest burned immensely. It burned with rage, jealousy, and perplexity. The fury within him originated from the crimson thief now under the adoring gaze Munkustrap was once illuminated by. _How dare he waltz in here thinking he can just take my world from me? Who does he think he is? _It was like Munkustrap no longer existed to either of them, but especially Demeter. It was as if they never happened, as if they never fell in love, as if they never had plans for the future. _Why was he able to steer her away without difficulty? How could Demeter possibly go along with this? I know there was love between us, we both did. _

His life had been shattered. Seeing Demeter locking lips with that bum gambler was like Demeter taking a knife and plunging it through all of the time they spent together...all of the laughter they shared, all of the plans they made, all of the memories they created.

He couldn't go on like this, he needed to speak to her immediately. She would be the only one who could end the volcanic explosion erupting within his soul.

The moon was out and Macavity had left for the night. She rested on the old pipe and watched the clouds blanket the stars and creep over the moon. Munkustrap spotted her from across the Junkyard, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, no matter the circumstances. "Hi, Demeter."

"Oh. Hi, Munkustrap. I wasn't expecting to see you. How have you been?"

"How have I been? You must be joking, right?" Any hopeful expectations withered from his being.

"Why would I joke around with you?" She seemed clueless, oblivious to everything.

"Why him, Dem? Why not us?" he blurted, trying to restrain his anger as best he could. It was like trying to contain an atomic bomb in the boundaries of a single football field. It was impossible...

"What are you talking about? Why is it any of your business?"

"Demeter, what's wrong with you? Don't you remember what we used to be?" Munkustrap was appalled, feeling like an abandoned child's toy, just tossed in a box and forgotten about.

"We never used to be anything, Munkus. I think you're delirious." Demeter announced. Those words were like a wild bullet emancipated from a gun, piercing straight into Munkustrap's ravaged heart.

"W-what? Delirious? There is an immense amount of love between us. It's resilient, Dem. How could you not remember? It's right here!" He gently touched his paw against her chest where her heart would be. She swatted it away in an instant.

"But Macavity...him and I are leaving. I belong with him..." she admitted, seeming to struggle with speaking it out loud.

"Leaving? Why in Heaviside would you leave? I thought I was important to you, I thought you and I were something special, we said we always would be." The desperation seeped from his entire exterior. His expression was dispirited and his whole frame drooped with sorrow. A solitary tear escaped from Munkustrap's eye, trickling down his cheek and sliding onto the edge of his left whisker.

Demeter's appearance shifted...she looked like Demeter for a moment. She reached out to catch the drop of water and allowed it to travel onto her finger, holding it in front of her nose to examine it up close. It seemed to trigger something deep within.

"Demeter, is it truly over for us? You're giving up?"

For Demeter it felt like she'd been caught in a blast of bright light, completely taking her by surprise and leaving her bewildered and _lost_.

"I-I...I d-don't know..." She was fighting for control over herself, and Munkustrap took notice. "I don't feel so well, Munkus." She looked as if she were going to faint.

"Let me take you home." He offered his arm and she gratefully took it. She allowed herself to lean a small portion of her weight on him, walking only made her more dizzy.

"Munkustrap I don't know what's going on with me. Something's not right inside."

"Tell me about it." he retorted. "Do you love me? Honestly, Demeter."

"Yes. I do. With every ounce of compassion in my heart." she answered feebly.

They reached her den and Munkustrap brought her inside. "Thank you, Munkus. I'm sorry." And for the moment she genuinely was.

He got her to sit on the bed. Then, feeling it was necessary for him to leave, he gingerly kissed her on the head. "Me too. But everything will be fine. I promise."

As Munkustrap exited the den, a particular ginger tom lured outside, watching him vanish into the night. He cleverly rubbed his paws together as the gears ground smoothly in his brain, formulating a scheme that would win Demeter over for certain.

* * *

_A/N: So was it too confusing? I hope you guys were able to follow. I think I might've over analyzed this chapter a bit; editing every single detail...hope I didn't do too much damage. Let me know what you think?_


	6. Dreaming of You

Chapter Six: Dreaming of You

_She was running. She didn't know why but she needed to get free of whatever was chasing her. She was surrounded by a dizzying fog, an enormous hazy cloud engulfing her in bewilderment. She ran through numerous doors; one empty room after another; tipping over the blurry objects that lined her path to keep whatever was behind her at a distance. She just kept running, her paws were barely touching the ground because she was moving so fast. At one moment, she thought she'd fly into the sky...or at least she wished she could. _

_She could feel her body tingling with the incongruous sensation accompanied by Macavity's presence. It raced up and down her spine, causing her to wince at its intensity. She was desperately trying to figure out what was meant by this nightmare. Where was the significance?_

_Just then, she tripped over something and tumbled painfully to the ground, rolling over herself continuously. Once she stopped, she picked herself up and kept going, but it was too late. A being stood before her; a tall, burly, frightening person reached out for her. She cowered away in terror but the silver paws were already grasping onto her petite frame, squeezing her like the prey of a boa constrictor. She wriggled to get free, but was forcefully spun around, staring into the eyes of Munkustrap. She was now thoroughly confused. Munkustrap grinned slyly and pushed her onto the ground...or what was supposed to be the ground. She did not hit the floor when she fell, as a matter of fact, she didn't even land. Apparently Munkustrap pushed Demeter into a boundless abyss that she was still falling into. She couldn't see a thing and had no idea if she were alive or dead, in her dreams at least. She fell for a while, screaming and yelling for help most of the way down, until it happened. She hit something abruptly and she knew it was over. She expected to wake up in her den in a cold sweat, but instead, she found herself in the comforting arms of Macavity, rescuing her from what seemed to be death. She must've been falling for ten minutes, further and further from the world. But there he was, holding her and caressing her lovingly, whispering into her ear that everything would be okay. And she knew he meant it, a strange instinct within her soul told her so..._

Demeter was no longer tossing and turning. Her slumber now consisted of peace and rest. Macavity stood over her with his paws hovering just inches above her, feeling proud in the fantasy he had brilliantly manipulated for his prime accomplice. Things were now ready to be taken to the next step.

_"The Jellicle Junkyard will soon be within my grasp. It shall be mine to own for eternity." _He thought about his mischievous plan as he watched Demeter sleep for the next few minutes, then leaving to go to his Warehouse with an eerie grin plastered upon his menacing face...

_A/N: I know this was teasingly short, but there'll be more soon. I promise!_


	7. Feline Fiasco

Chapter Seven: Feline Fiasco

* * *

_A/N: Ok, here's another chapter for anyone out there who is still reading this. It might help to look over previous chapters, but it's totally up to you. I apologize for the delay in updates; things are as hectic as usual. Enjoy!_

* * *

Demeter awoke feeling inspired. She jumped out of bed and retrieved her art supplies from her drawer and drew continuously for hours until Macavity stormed in. He was holding his nose and trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Demeter took one look at him and rushed to his side, throwing her sketchbook down and grabbing some ice and cloth to tend to his wound. "What happened to you?"

"I was punched." he answered.

"By who? And why would someone punch you?" Demeter gently held the cloth on his nose, pressing down with the ice.

"I don't know. I was just walking and then...well..." he looked as though he didn't want to continue talking about it, but Demeter pressed the issue. "Well? Who punched you?"

"It was Munkustrap."

"Why that dirty rotten Pollicle!" Demeter unknowingly began pressing down with more pressure, her fury was getting the best of her, something Macavity was pleased to see. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, you're fine." Macavity pondered that a moment and muttered. "Actually, you're perfect." he grinned.

Munkustrap was sitting on the tire observing the tribe when Demeter approached him. She looked upset about something, and just when he was about to ask what was troubling her, WHAM!

Her paw flew across his cheek like a speeding train. "OW!" he hollered. "What in the world was that for?"

"You punched him! How could you? Just because you're jealous that I left you for him? Is that it?" Demeter was infuriated, absolutely livid.

"Have you gone bonkers, Dem? I haven't punched anyone! And as of last night you were still in love with me, not him!" he shouted in return.

"Explain to me why Macavity entered my den just now with a bloody nose." She demanded.

"Well I certainly didn't do it...but I would've liked to." he mumbled the last part under his breath, but it wasn't low enough to keep Demeter from hearing.

"You're nothing but a pathetic waste of life. I can't even stand the site of you knowing this is how you treat innocent people." she was about to storm off but Munkustrap wasn't quite finished blowing off his own steam.

"You want to know who the pathetic waste of life is around here, Dem? It's him! He spends his time at the club gambling and drinking. He probably has dozens of girls who know him as well as you'd like to believe you do. And you want to go around talking about how I mistreat innocent people? Look at what you're doing to me! Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you."

"That goes to show how much you know about me. I'm sorry I ever met you."

"I don't even know who you are." Munkustrap said softly, leaving in a hurry to get out of the public gathering that had formed as a result of their outburst.

Demeter left, but not to return to her den. She went to the river to get her emotions in check; it was time she did some serious thinking. She needed to figure out the feelings in her heart. She felt such guilt over Munkustrap, and yet the emotions she felt for Macavity she couldn't even describe. Were they good? Negative? She couldn't be sure. Something wasn't right with her entire self and she needed to solve the problem immediately.

Macavity could not have been more proud of himself, at the chaos he was creating by having control over one powerless queen. He amazed himself. But his work was definitely not over yet. He needed to be with Demeter now. If he could get into her mind while she was still fuming and confused, then there would be no way he could fail. The excitement was almost too much to handle. He chased after Demeter towards the river, quiet like a fox...


	8. Invaded Thoughts

Chapter Eight: Invaded Thoughts

Demeter sat by the river with her knees folded up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knee. While watching the water bubble over the scattered rocks and stones, she allowed herself to think.

Up in the tree behind her, Macavity sat and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate if he was going to invade her thoughts. He focused deeply, listening to the water below, the slight breeze blowing over his fur, and the birds singing close by. He willed them to be silent in his mind, and they were. Now all that he could hear while hiding undiscovered on the tree branch, was Demeter's distressed thoughts.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I think straight? All of this started happening when Macavity showed up. I do remember loving Munkustrap, but I think I love Macavity more. No, that's not right. That's definitely not right. Come on, Demeter, pull yourself together! Ok, Munkustrap...Munkustrap...I love him...we're going to be mates and have kittens, and we're going to be together always. That's it, this feels right. This is me. _

Since Macavity had arrived in her life, Demeter felt like she was constantly fighting to find herself, as if her old self were being buried, hid from the surface of truth. But now, in her own thoughts, she was feeling better. She was feeling like she was in control. But wait, something was changing, it was getting difficult for her to concentrate. Why?

_We're going to be together always, me and Macavity. Macavity? No, it should be Munkustrap. But I love Macavity. Yes, Macavity, I love him. Macavity and I will rule over the Jellicles. We'll be powerful and unstoppable. Nothing will stand in our way. Macavity..._

Macavity severed his thoughts from hers. There was no need to remain connected; she was now thinking how he wanted her to. She was so easy to control, like a little marionette on strings.

_Just a little more time and I'll have that Junkyard right where I want it. Now the next-wait, where is she going?_

Demeter stood from her sitting position by the river and started walking...towards the Junkyard. Macavity tapped into her thoughts again..._How am I going to apologize or explain this to Munkustrap. Everlasting Cat, I hope he forgives me. I love him so much._

Macavity was furious. _How is this possible? The love she has for that silly tabby cannot be as strong as to tamper with my magic...can it? Of course not! I must stop her!_

"Hey Demeter!" Macavity called from the tree. His loud voice killed off the serenity of the forest, and Demeter spun around to see him sitting in the tree. He jumped down and landed startlingly close to her.

"Macavity, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well I was just taking a snooze up there and I saw you sitting by the river. You looked upset so I didn't want to bother you."

"I don't believe you." she eyed him suspiciously. Macavity's magic was failing and he knew it.

"Demeter, I thought we had something special." he tried playing guilt on her, but she wasn't buying it. "I know, but you're just not the tom for me. Munkustrap is."

"Forget Munkustrap!" he yelled, then regaining his composure, he tried again, "Listen to me Demeter; you don't want to go to the Junkyard. Do you understand? Don't force me to do this."

"To do what? I'm out of here, you creep!" Just as she turned to go, he grabbed onto her wrist. She immediately started pulling away from him, but his grasp was just too firm. "Let me go!"

He used his other arm to pin her against the tree he was previously sitting in, holding his arm under her neck to keep her in place. His next option was hypnosis. "Demeter, look at my eyes."

She clenched her eyes shut until they were nothing but a cluster of detailed wrinkles. "No."

"Demeter, let's not make this more difficult than you've already made it, okay? Open your eyes. Trust me."

For some unknown reason, the sound of his voice compelled her to follow his orders, and she opened her eyes and looked into the same yellow eyes that captured her attention on the day they met. "You don't want to go to the Junkyard, Demeter. You don't want to go to the Junkyard."

"Yes, I do." she fought, still squirming.

"Demeter, please. You don't want to go to the Junkyard." He stressed every word.

"...No..." She was trying to fight his powers, but with no powers of her own, it was next to impossible. She wouldn't give up.

"You don't want to go to the Junkyard."

"I don't want to go." Macavity was grinning again, slowly removing his arm from Demeter's neck. "Good girl, you don't want to go to the Junkyard. Let me hear you say it."

"I don't want to go the Junkyard." she repeated, seemingly entranced.

"Good, that's very good." he commended. "Now let's go." He held out his paw for her to take. She looked at it, but did not reach for it…

"Macavity..." Demeter started, biting her lip nervously, "I lied."

She bolted from him, jumping over tree roots and low branches.

"WHAT?" she heard Macavity yowl behind her. The adrenaline pumping through her blood motivated her to go faster, to keep going.

"Demeter!" She was stunned at how close he sounded. He must've been faster than she anticipated. She didn't know exactly how powerful he was, but she wasn't about to stop and find out, at least not willingly.

There was a loud snap under her feet, and she met the ground with a solid thud. There was a root she missed and cracked with her ankle. She tried to get up.

"Demeter, I see you!"

She stumbled and fell down again. "No, no, no!" Her heart was pounding so heavily she thought it would burst out of her chest. She tried to move her ankle but all she got was a shot of pain that ran up her entire leg instead. It was broken, she knew it. She had no choice but to hide and hope he truly hadn't seen her.

She crawled, battling the agonizing pain in her foot and leg, to a tree with entangled roots, providing perfect shelter. It sat on the edge of the water and thankfully the tide was out, exposing the twisted refuge. The dirt was damp, but it would have to suffice for now. She limped down into the roots, wedging herself as deep as she could.

"Demeter..." Macavity chimed, now in the vicinity of Demeter's sanctuary. "I know you're here somewhere. I can sense your stress. You're close...very close." He slithered around, sniffing and peering through the bushes.

Demeter ignored the torturous discomfort in her ankle and stifled the urge to whimper. "Come on, Demeter. Come out now. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Demeter wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to trust him or one of his empty promises. She just didn't know how long she could stay hidden like this. She tried desperately not to move, but her injured foot failed her and it slipped in the mud. She gasped.

"Aha! I heard you, Deme. I know where you're hiding."

Demeter waited a second longer before scrambling frantically to get out of the trap formed by the tangled roots. She got free but it was no use, Macavity reached her within seconds. He scooped her up and slammed her on the ground. "Why couldn't you just listen to me, you stupid little thing!" he bellowed.

She cried out but he quickly clasped his paw over her mouth. "You leave me no choice." he growled. He raised his paw over her and the last thing Demeter remembered was it coming down fast towards her face...then darkness.

* * *

_A/N: I'll be introducing new characters in the next chapter!_


	9. Warehouse Wakeup Call

Chapter Nine: Warehouse Wake-up Call

_A/N: In this chapter I'll be introducing two new characters, their role is not major but it is still important. I hope you like them and the idea of their purpose isn't too far-fetched. Let me know what you think and enjoy!_

_Also, I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated, but with the start of college things have been more hectic than usual (which I know is something I say a lot but I'm hoping you'll understand and forgive me). _

_If the names of the new characters are confusing to pronounce, let me know and I'll show in the next chapter how they are meant to sound when spoken._

* * *

Demeter woke up groggily on the cold cement floor of a dimly lit room. There was an old and dusty smell and the air was damp. She didn't know where she was or who was with her but she knew she was not alone. She could see the reflecting eyes in the darker parts of the room glimmering in her direction. Not knowing who was watching caused her to tense and stand up instantly, turning around and preparing to take on whatever it was that she assumed was about to attack her. But instead…

"Hey, don't rush around so much!"

"She's right, you might pass out. That was quite a hit you took to the mouth."

"Not to mention the busted ankle. Don't worry, it isn't broken."

Both cats stepped into the light. The first feline who spoke was a gray and white cat, with youthful eyes and a strange yet funny cuteness about her. The second cat, older and somehow wiser, was a brown tabby mix with striking green eyes. Demeter was weary of both new characters slowly approaching her. She couldn't tell if they were being cautious or if they were preparing to jump on her. Noticing this, the wiser cat very gingerly motioned to her partner to stop advancing. "She's frightened…" her head cocked to one side, curious and confused as to Demeter's reaction.

The cat continued talking, but this time to Demeter. "We aren't going to harm you. My name is Illythia. This here is Fillany, my niece. We take shelter here every now and then, without Macavity knowing of course."

Demeter replied timidly. "How do you get in and out of this place without his knowing? Aren't you…afraid?"

"We have powers." Fillany exclaimed proudly, earning her an elbow nudge from her elder Aunt Illythia. Demeter eyed them questioningly.

"It's true; we come from a family of mystical felines. We aren't very powerful, but it's enough to get us in and out of this old warehouse without alerting the guards."

Demeter was intrigued. "You said warehouse?"

"Yes." Illythia confirmed.

"Is it the one on Washington Street?"

"Yes, why?" Fillany jumped in.

"Guards… there are guards here?"

"Yes, yes. Why is this important to you? Why are you here? A cat who looks as pretty and clean as you do surely doesn't make a habit of hanging around filthy places such as these."

"No, I don't… but it's a long story and I'd rather not tell it." Demeter receded to an unoccupied corner of the room and curled up in it, positioning her back towards her two new acquaintances. Illythia put a paw on Fillany's shoulder, signaling her to stay put. She walked over to Demeter's corner and whispered in her ear, "We like long stories. You can trust us."

The maternal and comforting tone of Illythia's voice instilled a sense in Demeter that she truly could trust these new friends. She filled them in, telling both of them her wrenching tale; of her lost relationship with Munkustrap, of being chased and manipulated by Macavity and so on. In return, Illythia told Demeter an equally wrenching story. When Fillany was very little, Illythia's sister and Fillany's mother had been killed and completely devoured by a Pollicle. Illythia became a mother to Fillany and they've been 'roughing it' ever since. She made it clear to Demeter however, that although they lived on the streets, they wouldn't prefer to live anywhere else. For them, the streets are home to them more so than any other kind of home could ever be. They had taken shelter in the Warehouse because of the storm that had passed about two hours ago.

Rain made Demeter think of the wet and marshy mud she had hid in during the chase. She remembered her ankle and she remembered how much trouble she was in. She didn't know why she was here or where Macavity was exactly. She didn't know what he planned to do with her and she didn't know when or if she'd ever see home again as well as those she loved.

Illythia examined Demeter's ankle. "I don't have anything here I can use to bandage your ankle. Other than a few other scrapes and bruises, you're in healthy shape. I'll come by tomorrow and bring you some supplies. In the meantime, stay strong and don't give up hope. I'm sure your family will be searching for you soon if they aren't already." Illythia winked and touched Demeter's chin lightly, making Demeter smile.

"How could they not? You're sweet! I like you." Fillany hugged Demeter tight, reminding her of the kittens in the Junkyard.

"Well I like you too. Be good for your Aunt." Demeter rubbed Fillany's head and thanked Illythia. The two of them vanished right before Demeter's eyes. One of their powers was obviously invisibility, and as soon as they had gone, Demeter felt alone. She was petrified as her mind kept formulating scenarios of what Macavity had in store for her...

* * *

_A/N: I would say that I will have the new chapter up soon, but every time I do, it takes forever. So this time I will not jinx myself! Anyway, review please!_


	10. Demitra

Chapter Ten: Demitra

A few minutes had passed since Illythia and Fillany had left. Demeter returned to the corner and decided to sleep. Although in a place like this, sleep wouldn't come easily. Chains rattled, prisoners elsewhere in the Warehouse moaned, water dripped from leaky pipes, the wind outside howled and the sound of snoring guards outside the door all worked against Demeter's efforts to rest. She gave up. Turning to the small window across the room, she gazed at the moon through the vertical steel bars. The only source of light was from the moonlight shining in through the tiny square opening. She closed her eyes, thinking of home, thinking of the moonlit Junkyard on a breezy summer night, thinking of Munkustrap, thinking of freedom.

Suddenly, the door of the cell burst open. The silhouette of Macavity appeared, outlined by the glow of outside light. Demeter could recognize that wild mane in an instant and terror soon poured over her, absolutely drowning her.

"Finally awake, I see." Macavity rushed towards her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "You shouldn't have run. I tried telling you. But that's okay," Macavity stroked Demeter's face with one of his claws slowly from Demeter's temple to her chin, "You still have potential."

Demeter kicked and squirmed to be free, but Macavity threw her across the room at this unacceptable display of behavior. Her spine and the rear of her skull met the solid concrete wall with a deafening smack. Demeter had never experienced the true Macavity to this extent. He was much stronger than she had anticipated.

Before Demeter had the chance to recover, Macavity was over her again, this time accompanied by a group of felines. Demeter had time to notice how deep the ebony in their fur was and the red coloring in their eyes. She assumed they were Macavity's Hench-cats, not rescued tribe members like he had told her in the past.

"Hold her." Macavity instructed and within two seconds Demeter was restrained. Cold paws clenched around her arms, legs and even her abdomen, completely restraining her. Another held her head from behind. Demeter whimpered and tried to break free, but no matter how much force she exerted against these creatures, no matter how incredibly she tried to move, she was stuck, held firmly in place in opposition to her will.

Macavity grabbed her by the jaw and squeezed until she yelped out in pain. As her voice rang out, it was choked by the burning liquid spilling down into her throat. Demeter coughed and gagged, but involuntarily swallowed the substance in order to breathe. She opened her eyes as the liquid kept coming and saw Macavity with a bottle of liquid as dark as the Henches fur. Some kind of potion, she thought.

Once the bottle had emptied, Demeter was freed. She flipped herself over, coughing, gagging and dry-heaving. The ache in her stomach was worse than the fire in her throat. Her head began pounding and as she stood up, the room spun and she collapsed, dizzy and unstable. She felt a ripping within her body. The pain was so intense that she thought she'd die from it. Had he poisoned her? Was she about to die with him watching? This was it; she'd never see her beloved family again. She screamed in agony, holding her stomach and writhing violently on the floor.

* * *

Skimbleshanks had returned to the Junkyard with Alonzo, Tumblebrutus and the rest of the search party. Munkustrap met with him upon his arrival.

"Anything?" Munkustrap asked.

"There were tracks we were following down by the river, the spacing of each paw-print indicated that there was running taking place. Further down it looked as though there was some kind of struggle. Demeter tried to hide, we could tell by the smudging of mud under a tree. I can't tell you what happened after that. That's all we could figure out. We picked up only two scents." Skimbleshanks informed. "One of them belonged to Demeter of course, and the other belonged to Macavity. But there was no sign as to where they might be now. Sorry, lad."

"That's okay Skimble, you did your best." Munkustrap patted him on the shoulder and left to think alone. Demeter might've betrayed his heart, but she was still a part of the tribe. And now, she'd gone missing. She was in trouble. He knew Macavity couldn't be trusted. His brother was right all along. If only Munkustrap had acted sooner…

* * *

Demeter stopped writhing, the pain had subsided. She still felt queasy, but the feeling that now captured her attention outweighed the urge to vomit. She felt daring, she felt free, she felt reckless, she felt _evil_.

"Come with me." Macavity held an open arm to her which she slyly took. They walked out of the door and into the most beautiful bed chamber Demeter had ever seen. The ruby colored curtains, the breathtaking canopy over the matching ruby colored bed, even the rugs – red and black – pleased her to no end. She loved this color and the furnishings in the room made it all the more appealing. Macavity led her to a full-length mirror. The reflection she saw amazed her. She had undergone an almost total transformation. Her golden fur had changed to red. The chartreuse orbs that were once her eyes were now bright yellow, just like Macavity's. She stared into them deeply like she had done on the first day she met Macavity. She was a brand new queen and she liked it – no, she _loved_ it.

Macavity coiled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, grinning at the picture in the mirror. "I have a surprise for you, my sweet."

He dragged his paws up her enticing body and unclasped the collar around her neck, replacing it with a new one. Demeter gasped. It was studded with perfectly little rubies, with a charm in the center. It was shaped like a heart and was engraved. Leaning closer to the mirror, she noticed it read, "Demitra".

"Demitra? What was wrong with my old name?"

"This suits you better. 'Demeter' wasn't a name that was worthy enough for the queen you've become. It would've been insulting to the new you."

Demeter had no fear of Macavity, instead she was attracted to him, and she lusted for him. Demeter was proud to be chosen by Macavity. It made her feel complete.

"Why though? Why did you choose me?"

"I saw potential. I don't want to conquer the Jellicle Junkyard with anyone else by my side other than you." Macavity touched her nose, and then pulled her chin up so their lips could meet. Demeter did not decline; instead she invited him, flicking her tongue on the rear or his throat. He growled with pleasure and returned the gesture, driving his tongue rougher than Demeter did hers. She smiled in delight. She pushed him back softly, gasping out this next question: "Why… would you want… to destroy the… Junkyard?"

Out of breath and panting also, Macavity replied, "Because… I'm evil; it's what I do… and now you… as well."

Finally catching her breath, Demeter continued the conversation. "I don't understand. Why do you need me to do that?"

"You're my accomplice. Every decent evildoer has one. Plus, how will the Jellicles ever harm their precious Demeter? They'd never be able to bring themselves to it. We'd be invincible."

Demeter grinned. "I like the way you think."

"There's just one thing" Macavity pointed out.

"And what's that?"

"How do I know you're not just playing along like you did in the woods by the river before attempting to escape?"

"I can't feign the symptoms of a potion. This is the real deal, Maccy boy."

"Prove it. Prove to me that you are truly evil."

"Okay…" Demeter had an idea. "Follow me."

* * *

Illythia and Fillany appeared in the cell where they had left Demeter the night before. "Where is she?" Fillany pouted, dropping the supplies for Demeter to the ground.

"Something doesn't seem right. I don't have a good feeling." Illythia looked around the room and what she saw startled her. A red feline with ebony blended in was standing behind them against the wall. Her eyes were a brilliant citrine color. There was something familiar about this cat…

"Demeter?" Fillany questioned incredulously.

Illythia's eyes widened in horror. "Fill, get out of here now."

"Oh hey, there's no need to rush off. Come on girls, you can trust me."

Demeter hugged the both of them around the neck with one arm each, standing between them. "And by the way, darlings, the name's Demitra. The new and improved Demeter."

"I think I liked Demeter better." Fillany admitted softly. "Well that's too bad." Demeter responded harshly. "Demeter doesn't exist anymore."

"But-"

"There are no buts!" Demeter hollered, causing Fillany to cry.

"What happened to you?" Illythia asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just say hello." Demeter turned around, still linking her arms around Illythia and Fillany's necks. They turned around with Demeter simultaneously to meet the very feline they'd been avoiding in all the years they'd hid here. Macavity.

* * *

Munkustrap couldn't rid himself of the awful feeling inside him. With every minute that went by he knew Demeter was in more trouble. He'd been on edge since she'd left a week ago. The tribe members around him looked at him with concern. He was puzzled. Why weren't they as concerned for Demeter as they were for him?

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Alonzo called over as he rapidly walked in Munkustrap's direction. "How're you holding up?"

"What does it matter how I'm holding up? Isn't anyone concerned or worried about Demeter?"

"Uh…" Alonzo didn't know how to answer.

"What's happened to this tribe? Everyone used to look out for one another."

"We still do, but we're more concerned with looking after you right now. We know it's not an easy task being the protector and leading a search party for Demeter on your own. We want you to know we're here to help you, Munkus." Alonzo patted Munkustrap on the shoulder.

"I still don't understand why I'm the only one concerned for Demeter." He said monotonously.

"It's not that they don't care, it's that they don't know if they should bother to care."

Munkustrap was thoroughly baffled. "What? How can that be? How can any one of them feel this way after all Demeter has done? She's just as important, just as involved and just as loved as I am in this tribe."

"Yes well, nobody in the tribe is sure about Demeter now. She left us, dude. You gotta embrace the facts."

"Where did you hear that from? You know she hid from Macavity, tried to escape. She's in danger 'Lonz. You were on the search party that found the skid marks in the mud. You know the truth."

"Not everyone believes that."

"Do you?"

"I don't know, man. I mean, I know what I saw, but what if it wasn't Demeter? What if some other animal made those tracks?"

"I don't believe you right now."

"Hey, don't get like that."

"How else am I supposed to get!"

Before allowing Alonzo a chance to respond, Munkustrap stormed off. He was incredulous to the idea that the entire Junkyard shared the same feelings as Alonzo. He knew in his heart that Demeter was in trouble. He just knew it.

* * *

Illythia and Fillany were chained to the wall by their wrists. Macavity was thoroughly pleased with Demeter's performance at proving herself evil. She turned in her own friends, betrayed them; definitely not something the old Demeter would have done.

"Ah, Demitra. You are perfect." Macavity sighed, wrapping his arms around Demeter's hips, resting his paws just above the wonderful round of her bottom.

"Thank you." She kissed him passionately.

"Demeter! Don't do this! You're better than him. What about your family?" Illythia called to Demeter from the wall. Demeter left Macavity and stood less than an inch from Illythia's face, almost nose to nose.

"What did I tell you?" Demeter grabbed Illythia by the throat and squeezed, her paw becoming like a vice. "My name is not Demeter. It's Demitra." She sent a paw deep and powerfully into Illythia's stomach, delivering a painful blow. Fillany cried silently next to her Aunt who groaned at the growing soreness in her abdomen.

As Demeter sauntered back towards Macavity, she snapped her fingers once, sending two Hench-cats over to the two prisoners to tape their mouths shut.

"You're hot when you're a bitch." Macavity complemented, looking at Demeter with raised eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." She countered.

Later that night, Macavity and Demeter devised a plan, their first attack on the Junkyard.

"With these numbers, they'll stand no chance." Macavity stated proudly.

Demeter wasn't as convinced. "But do you think this is best? A full-fledged battle on the first attack? Can't we play with them first? You know, scare them a bit and then go in for the kill?"

"Oh Demitra, I love the way your brain works." Macavity smiled.

"That's not all you'll like by the time I'm done with you." She replied suggestively.

"Let's get this out of the way first, and then we can have as much fun as you want."

Demeter pouted, but quickly focused. "Okay, so do we agree? We'll show them what they're up against first. Trust me; they won't be ready for a full-fledged battle one bit. It'll be no fun, no challenge, nothing worth being proud of conquering. Catch my drift?"

Macavity chuckled. "You're brilliant; a pure genius."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Demeter twirled the curls of fur on Macavity's chest. "You should ready the Henches for tomorrow. And when you return, I promise I'll have something extra special waiting for you in the bed." She teased seductively. Bombalurina would be proud of her if it were any other tom.

"What will be waiting, Dem? Do tell."

"Me." She whispered.

Macavity went to kiss his gem, but she refused. "Not until you take care of business. Let me be your motivation."

"Deal."

Demeter smiled and prepared herself for Macavity's return. Who needed the Jellicles when you had all this?


	11. Apologies

Chapter Eleven: Apologies

_A/N: Although I should be doing my homework for college, instead I am working diligently on this story. Since the last two chapters, I haven't been able to get it off my mind. Is this a good thing? I don't know, I'll ask my professors tomorrow when I don't hand in my assignments…_

_JUST KIDDING. Of course I'll get my homework done! I'm not a slacker! *reflects on how long it's taken to update stories in the past* Ok, so maybe I am a slacker…_

_ANYWAY, a huge thanks goes out to Malurina and SummerRose12. Thanks guys, I can always count on you for honest opinions and loyal reviews._

* * *

The gentle rays of sunshine flooded the Jellicle Junkyard as dawn presented itself. Soon the dark blanket of night had receded beyond the horizon and the expanse of the land was illuminated in a misty morning haze of sunlight.

Cats rose from their dens, yawning and stretching away the remains of their slumber. Munkustrap was already on patrol, pacing up and down the front entrance of the Junkyard, occasionally strolling by other areas of the feline sanctuary. It was an ordinary morning like any other. Not one thing alerted Munkustrap or any of the elder felines that trouble was lurking only minutes away…

"Hey Munkus." Alonzo greeted the silver tabby cautiously, not knowing whether or not Munkustrap was holding any grudges in response to the tiff that had taken place between them only yesterday.

"Oh… hey." Munkustrap was at first uninterested, his mind was on other things, but he knew deep down that his friendship with Alonzo was a priority, so he decided to let his anger towards the bi-colored tom melt into the past.

"Are we… okay?" Alonzo questioned.

"Of course we are. We just saw things differently is all. I'm sorry I acted like such a kitten." Munkustrap apologized.

"It's no problem, let's just forget it."

"Deal." Munkustrap accepted these terms gratefully.

"So... how have you been? I'm assuming there hasn't been any news about Demeter?"

"No, unfortunately. I'm losing my mind here. I don't know what to do. This Junkyard has just about completely given up on her and it crushes me to know this. I think of the last time I saw her before she left. She was so mad at me for 'punching Macavity'." Munkustrap rolls his eyes at the mention of Macavity and then continues, "I don't want anger to be the last thing I ever feel from her. I just want her home." Munkustrap sighed, feeling slightly relieved after venting to Alonzo, although the dilemma still remained about Demeter… Where had she gone? Had Macavity done something to her? Would she ever come home?

Alonzo put a comforting paw on his pal's shoulder. Just as he was about to offer him some kind words of assurance, Munkustrap's eyes widened and the nostrils of his feline nose twitched at the scent of something rotten and tainted.

Alonzo noticed, as he began to catch whiffs of whatever it was as well. "What is that?"

"I don't know…" Munkustrap continued to allow the scent to fill his nostrils entirely, closing his eyes and focussing as best he could. There was something familiar yet baffling about it. How could this rancid stench have an undertone to it that was so… sweet and enticing? Munkustrap knew this scent... he could never forget it. But what bemused him was the other smell, a stronger one that he didn't recognize at all, masking the familiar scent of which he knew for certain. That's when it hit him, like a ton of Strasburg pie...

_Demeter…?_

_No, it couldn't be…_

Munkustrap swallowed out of nerves. "Alonzo, wake the remaining elders. Trouble is headed our way."

"How long would you say-" Alonzo was interrupted by Munkustrap's immediate response.

"Five minutes at best. Go now!"

Munkustrap did not know what to expect, but he did know that whatever it was would not be pleasant. Something (_or someone)_ was coming and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know this was super short, but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger-ish ending. There'll be more to come soon though, so fear not, my faithful reviewers!_


	12. The Attack

Chapter Twelve: The Attack

_A/N: Just a 'heads-up', this chapter gets rather violent and possibly disturbing at points (it all depends on the tolerance level of the reader). This, I also might add, is probably as gruesome as my writing will ever get. This is my first and most likely last attack scene, just because I'm not one for the creepy horror stuff. _

_Also, looking back at the previous chapters, I'm starting to dislike my writing. I go through each chapter and wish I could edit or delete some things. I just want to apologize if it feels like I'm letting any of you down! Please let me know what I can do to improve my writing. I value criticism like a thief values priceless jewels. _

_Seriously._

* * *

Munkustrap had just sent Alonzo to prepare the rest of the tribe able enough to fight and defend their feline home against the oncoming danger. Not a full minute had gone by before Alonzo had returned to Munkustrap's side. Before long, there was a gathering of cats in the center of the Junkyard in a circular pattern and all facing outwards defensively. Heads and ears kept turning, flicking, and twitching in all directions to try and locate the slightest sound that would clue them in on exactly where the attack would be coming from. The eyes of the tribe members were opened wide, taking in the complete surroundings of their shared and cherished home, scanning for the smallest of movements. While crouching low to the ground, the Jellicles flexed their claws in anticipation, like a race-horse stomping their hooves at the starting gates of a competitive race. There wasn't a single sound emanating from the yard, pure and complete silence, setting a mood of tension and suspense.

Then, out of nowhere it had seemed, cats darker than night itself swarmed the Junkyard from all points of entry. They _spilled_ over the walls and crept out of the spaces of the Jellicle homeland. They pounced viciously on the Jellicles. Paws swatted violently as claws sliced skin and air. There was rage in the eyes of some while the rest reflected fear. The Jellicles were outrageously outnumbered, yet fought with every ounce of energy and bravery they had in them. Alonzo, who had been right next to Munkustrap, had moved elsewhere in the frenzy of the fight. Munkustrap kept trying to see where his friend had gone whilst avoiding injuries himself. The Hench's were maniacal; they laughed sadistically and grinned with pleasure as they clobbered and clawed other cats. It was like unleashing starving and emaciated dogs on a feast of meats and kibble. Their fangs dripped with a repulsive mixture of blood and saliva. Munkustrap didn't think of them as felines at all, they were more like killing machines, chopping and slicing and biting and tearing.

However, it must be pointed out that the Jellicles were not totally defenseless; taken off guard, yes, but helpless? Absolutely not.

Jennyanydots in particular delivered some brutal wounds herself, sending several monstrous felines fleeing bleeding and bruised. And not to mention Plato, who actually plucked an eyeball right from one of the Hench's sockets. All in all, the fight was evenly matched. The only difference was that the Hench's were more vicious and crazed than the Jellicles, who held steadily fierce and relentless.

The battle raged on for what felt like hours. Every now and then a cat would try to flee from the pit of fighting cats and would be dragged back into the horrible fray by some other feline. The war cries, the shouting, the screams of terror… it was ultimate chaos.

Munkustrap had time enough to find Alonzo, although it was only a brief glance, he couldn't mistake any other tom for those splotches of black and white. Confusion became the solitary detail etched into Munkustrap's face when during one of the glances in Alonzo's direction, he saw her. She was prowling towards him from the landing next to the rocking chair. She crouched low, eyes wide and focused on her target. She let her claws free themselves from the sheath of her flesh as she closed in on the point where she would leap onto the unsuspecting tom.

Munkustrap was so captured by this, he at first wasn't even certain if this feline was Demeter. She looked so different, not even the glorious golden color of her fur was the same. Those wide and focused eyes were yellow, not green like they once were. He momentarily thought of how many times he found himself admiring those same eyes at a time when they were filled with compassion and innocence. He would get lost in them; he would be drawn in by them like a moth to a flame. The yellowness had tainted those beautiful orbs and now replaced the compassion and innocence with a hunger for power and an overwhelming sense of darkness. Despite the changes, he knew it was her. He could tell by her figure, by the way she moved. Munkustrap noticed particularly in the way she proceeded on her toes, something he remembered from the many memories or hunting with her on weekend afternoons when his patrol shift was less. It was comforting to him to see that some of the things about her hadn't changed, but the thought equally terrified him that perhaps those things weren't strong enough against everything else.

As Munkustrap opened his mouth to shout a warning to Alonzo, he was punched in the jaw by a Hench. He was so caught up in that moment that he didn't see it coming. He recovered fast and delivered a much more debilitating punch to the perpetrator. Once his attacker was on the ground in a whirl of unconsciousness, he looked up at the rocking chair, expecting to see Demeter, but she wasn't there. He looked for Alonzo but all he saw was a mix of colors. One moment he saw red and black and the next he saw white and black. Obviously Demeter and Alonzo were already going at each other. Alonzo was hesitant at first, still recognizing Demeter as a fellow Jellicle. Contrarily, Demeter wasted no time walloping the Bast out of her former tribe-mate and friend. Seeing this, Munkustrap approached cautiously, wondering if she would have the power in her heart and soul to administer and unleash the same fury on him.

"Get off of him!" Munkustrap shouted louder than he'd planned. Coming closer to the scene, he noticed how much more bloody Alonzo was than Demeter.

Macavity silently observed everything going on from atop the TSE1. He forbade himself from using his powers; he obeyed Demeter's suggestion that the purpose of this attack would be to frighten the Jellicles, to show them the force brought on by the new unity constructed of himself and his impressive accomplice. Why waste the energy to begin with? Demeter didn't need any help; she was handling herself down below just fine, even with the approach of her former lover Munkustrap. Macavity grinned as he thought, "This could get interesting", expecting Demeter to beat the Everlasting Cat out of the tabby like she had done Alonzo.

"Why, hello there, Munkustrap. Miss me?" Demeter ceased her attack on Alonzo, paying all of her attention to the silver tabby who stood just feet from her current position.

"Demeter, listen to me. I-" he was interrupted.

"I do wish everyone would stop calling me by that infernal name. I'm no longer Demeter, Munky. Can't you see?" Spinning around to show off her make-over, she adds, "The name's Demitra. What do you think? Like what you see?"

"No, not at all. I'm disgusted to be quite frank. This isn't you at all. I want Demeter to come home and I know she's in there somewhere, just itching to be free of this hell."

"You've got it wrong, honeybun. This isn't hell. This is freedom. I _love_ being evil. You've no idea what you're missing."

"What did he do to you, Dem? How could you let him do this?"

"Are you kidding me, Munkus?" Demeter saunters to Munkustrap's side, wiping her tail under the nostrils of his nose. Her tainted scent violated his senses and it repulsed him. "I'm thankful for what he did. He gave me freedom. He gave me love. He gave me a fresh perspective on life. He gave me more than you ever could. The love I have for him is endless." Demeter put her lips next to Munkustrap's ear and whispered challengingly, "Jealous?"

Munkustrap's gasket blew. That was it. His temper boiled suddenly and he couldn't hold himself from emptying out his feelings. "How dare you say all of those things? How can you speak of him so highly? You don't even know him!" the volume of his voice took Demeter by surprise; she had never seen him so agitated.

Little did she know it, the best was yet to come.

The cats in the midst of battle had stopped their attack, now watching the unfolding scene between the two felines. "Do you have any idea what this is like for me? While you go gallivanting off with some psychopathic creep? Every time you speak of him, every time you make a choice that doesn't include me in the result, and every minute that goes by when I know you're off with him, it all just rips me to pieces, Dem. Knowing that I can't see you, or hear your voice, or feel your touch because you're with that derelict makes me so sick and so hurt. This hurt, Demeter, you have no clue what it's like. My chest feels like it's going to explode, and it's your fault. I look at you now and I see this sorry excuse for a cat I once knew… I just want Demeter, I just want the real you that's deep inside to come home and be with me. I love you more than I could love anybody else. Why are you so blinded?"

Demeter took a moment, frozen in disbelief. Munkustrap continued. "This is your home. This is where you belong. Don't let that criminal change your mind. He can't love you like I can, I know that for a fact" Munkustrap placed a quivering paw over his chest, a gesture that strikes Demeter. Munkustrap noticed this reaction, thinking he might be getting through to her, might be breaking down the barriers held up by whatever evil powers or spells were holding her captive.

"Come on, Demeter. Fight it. Stay here with me." At the mention of 'Demeter', the cracking of Demeter's dark composure had instantly recovered, revealing to Munkustrap a fatal mistake.

Demeter shot forward and grasped Munkustrap's throat, lifting him off the ground. The gargling sounds produced by Munkustrap's constricted throat grew louder as Demeter squeezed tighter. As his feet dangled, she threatened him. "Don't you ever call me by that name again. I hope you understand me, or else I'll have no choice but to kill you. Don't test me, Munkustrap. You won't like the results." She dropped him to the ground in a gasping heap.

Macavity smiled proudly. "That's my girl." He whispered.

Munkustrap was incredulous, battered, and exhausted. Where did she get that strength from? He realized, for a moment, he was virtually terrified of the one he loved. And at that moment, he pondered whether or not he should risk his life by perusing Demeter further. Guess what he chose.

"Even if I never see you again and even if you do decide to kill me… I'll love you, Demeter."

She spun around at the sound of that name, prepared to pounce on the tabby, who still sat on the ground where she had dropped him. As she positioned her body for an attack, she paused. She was visibly stunned and paralyzed with astonishment. There were tears streaming down Munkustrap's face. His mouth wiggled in that famous attempt to hold back sobs.

_Come on Demeter, give him what for! Show him what we've got, just like we planned._ Macavity thought this to himself silently while growing anxious.

Demeter's mouth kept opening as if she were trying or going to say something, but no sounds were ever produced. She just stared at Munkustrap, watching the tears flow, watching the desperate lips of the tabby quiver like gelatin. In an instant, she fled from the sight. Munkustrap sighed. He knew the dusty, spider web-covered gears in Demeter's mind finally started clicking, and an understanding was accomplished. Even with this relief, he bowed his head and let the contained sadness escape the fences he'd mentally installed.

Macavity was infuriated. With a snap of his fingers the Hench's retreated and the battle was over.

At the Warehouse, Macavity waited for his partner to return, the hours of night soon turning into the hours of early morning. Finally, Demeter entered the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it tiredly.

"Where were you? What happened out there?" to say he was pleased would be a lie.

"I went around town is all; just needed some air, some time to figure things out. As for what happened out there… I don't know. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to…"

"That's not good enough. You're worrying me, Demitra." Demeter shuddered at the name.

Macavity noticed this and knew precisely what he had to do. "Don't leave." Macavity commanded through gritted teeth and exited the room. Demeter assumed he'd return soon. Thoughts occupied her mind in a flurry.

_What's wrong with me? I don't even know how to feel. I know what I felt for Munkustrap, at least I think I do... I felt love for him, sympathy, guilt and an urgent realization; that realization being that I've made a mistake. But have I? I trust Macavity, he trusts me. But do I love him? Do I love him like I think I love Munkustrap? Macavity wouldn't do anything to harm me. He wants to rule the Junkyard with me at his side. That's got to stand for something, no? What do I do? How can I fix this mess? Part of me wants to go home, but at the moment I'm not even sure where my home is…_

_Oh, Munkustrap… those tears… those sad and defeated tears. How could I do that? How could I do that to him? I want to go home. I want to go home to Munkustrap and the Junkyard and my entire family. I don't belong here, I never did. This isn't me at all. If being evil means leaving all those that I love behind, then Macavity can rule on his own with evil to keep him company, **not me**._

Macavity returned with a vial filled with the same potion of black liquid that got Demeter into this mess in the first place. She didn't want Macavity to know she no longer wanted any part of the plan that at least one part of her helped to devise.

He held the vial out to her. "Drink this. Now." His tone was stern.

"Oh, but I'm feeling much better now. Honest!"

"I don't believe you. Drink it." He pressed the issue, speaking impatiently.

"No. I don't need another dose. I'm perfectly fine, trust me."

"Well the funny thing is, I don't trust you. So drink this or I'll beat you."

"What ever happened to being on the same page, you and me?"

"Demitra!" he hollered. She flinched, but not because of his yelling, but because of the name he used. Macavity picked up on this behavior and he didn't like it one bit. He moved towards her rapidly while the one paw holding the vial began to tilt down towards her mouth and the other paw swooped down to hold her jaw open. Demeter wouldn't allow it. She ducked and from behind Macavity, she smacked his paw, sending the vial of poison crashing to the ground. The shattered glass lay in a puddle of oozing black liquid.

Macavity spun around and beat Demeter, just like he said he would. Plenty of punches to the stomach, some slaps to the face, and a painful stomping on her wrist were her primary punishments. Demeter cried out painfully, shrieks of protest reverberating against the walls of the room. Macavity dragged her to the full-length mirror and forced her to look at her reflection. "Is this what you want? Is this who you want to be? This is NOT what we agreed on. You've got some serious thinking to do. Guards!"

The Hench's came in and took Demeter by the arms, her head lolling as they brought her down to the dungeon. She was lost somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, her vision blurring and the will to survive fading. She winced as they paw-cuffed her wrists to chains which were attached to the walls. The fire blazing in the torches on the walls served as the only source of light. There were no windows and the floor was stony, damp and cold. Her eyes were shut as every nerve in her body tingled with pain, both mental and physical.

"Demeter?" a distant yet familiar voice brought the beaten queen from her fog. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes wearily.

"Over here." The voice chimed again. Demeter turned her head and there was Fillany and Illythia, also chained. They looked thin and dirty. Demeter was certain she must have looked much worse.

"Illythia. Fillany. You two are still down here? Why?" Demeter's voice was raspy and dry. Fillany and Illythia soon realized how very weak Demeter was.

"That's not important. You've only been here for two minutes but yet you look as though you've been here twice as long as we have. What happened to you? Who did that?" Illythia questioned, referring to all the blood-seeping injuries and blackened bruises.

"Who do you think?" Demeter retorted. There was silence. "I'm sorry I put you here. I wasn't myself. I don't know how to apologize. I can't even believe you're willing to talk to me right now."

"Demeter, we knew something was wrong. We knew you'd never treat us like that." Fillany said. The ability for these two felines she hadn't known more than a week to forgive her for the horrible things she had done to them made Demeter cry softly.

"Don't cry, dear. We don't hate you or blame you. We just want to be there for you and make sure you're all right." Illythia stated comfortingly.

Demeter sniffled. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll get the both of you out of here. I promise."

"We trust you, honey. Now get some rest. You need it." Illythia coaxed Demeter into a sleep, which wasn't difficult at all. The poor thing was already so tired and exhausted.

"Will she be okay?" Fillany asked her elder Aunt.

"Of course she will. We just have to hope and pray that Macavity stays away from her. She's terribly weak. Poor dear…"

The next morning:

Macavity barges into the dungeon, heading straight for Demeter. Illythia watches helpless as he grabs Demeter by the throat, she begins to gasp and gargle, clearly not able to breathe.

"Macavity, leave her alone. You'll kill her without even trying!"

"Oh shut up, wench. You'll be here until you die, so just save it, okay? This isn't about you." Turning back to the squirming and suffocating Demeter, he speaks. "Well, are you going to be my accomplice or not? There's a fresh vial waiting for you in the bed chamber…"

Demeter signals a 'no'. Macavity is disgusted. "I offer you all these things and you still refuse me? How dare you?" As Demeter's eyes start rolling, he drops her roughly and kicks her in the ribs, emancipating a scream of pain and terror from the once again _golden-ebony_ Jellicle.

"I never want anything to do with you again for as long as I live." Demeter somehow manages to speak this to Macavity who then exits the dungeon in a huff.

"Are you alright?" Fillany expresses a deep concern for the cat she's liked since the time they met.

"I'll be fine." Demeter turns her back to the two, allowing herself to cry without them seeing. Illythia knows exactly what she's doing while Fillany is youthfully oblivious. The elder cat pets her niece as the dungeon grows quiet save for the almost inaudible sound of Demeter's weeping.

* * *

_A/N: Feedback time!_


	13. Bowling, Anyone?

Chapter Thirteen: Bowling, Anyone?

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, especially from you, SummerRose12! Your reviews (like all those that I recieve) motivate me to write more and update faster, so keep it going. I appreciate it immensely!_

* * *

The Jellicle Junkyard: a mess of fur, blood, and the debilitating aftermath of a brutal fight. Feathers from pillows were still descending downwards in a back and forth motion, gracefully swaying towards the ground with the gentle pulls of gravity. There was trash everywhere, the ground was hardly visible. As cats moved to huddle together, they tripped over the garbage and ruble littering the floor.

Murmuring voices slowly rise in volume as panic begins to set in. Munkustrap quickly takes a position on top of the colossal tire and gains the attention of the tribe by lowering his arms in a slow yet commanding motion. Gradually the hum of voices decrease to the softness of whispering, further dimming down to complete silence.

"Now," Munkustrap begins his attempt at consoling and guiding the clan of felines, "luckily there have been no casualties. We should be proud of ourselves for standing our ground and for living up to our motto of being fearless, faithful and true. I praise you all for your actions tonight. You all performed magnificently together." Quietness set the tone. It was a quietness that made Munkustrap nervous. It was not until then that he noticed the expressions on the faces of his fellow tribe members. Some displayed neutrality, some displayed relief, but the majority of the expressions were disturbingly angered and hostile.

"Is there something wrong?" Munkustrap directed this question toward the entire group.

Silence…

Hesitation…

Eyes wandering…

"Please, speak up."

Then, and all at once, the voices chimed in. Cats started talking over one another and the volume inflated tremendously. One voice morphed into two, then three, then four and so on.

"You know what the problem is."

"Or at least you should."

"She stabbed you in the heart and now she's done the same to us all!"

"Demeter did this! She's responsible!"

"She shouldn't be considered a Jellicle."

"She's nothing but a filthy Pollicle!"

"Demeter has no heart; she's as cold and deceiving as The Napoleon of Crime!"

"She betrayed us."

"She should be banished."

"Demeter and Macavity pose the same threat to us now. I say kill on sight!"

The voices… the hatred… the loudness… the bitter harshness… the chaos of the moment… it was all too much for our beloved silver tabby to handle.

"STOP!" He bellowed this command, taking a moment afterwards to catch his breath before continuing. "This is preposterous. All of you are behaving nothing like a Jellicle should. Demeter is a part of our family. She's lost her way and it should be our natural response to help guide her home, not punish her for her mistake."

"You saw her, Munk. There was something evil about her. How are we supposed to 'guide' that?" an anonymous voice asked from the vast sea of fur, heads, whiskers and glowing eyes.

"We start by forgiving her, by opening up to the idea of letting her into our hearts again and by giving her a second chance. Everyone deserves one. Come on, guys. Be sensible!" Munkustrap pleaded. The cats exchanged questioning and weary looks.

"How can you expect us to do that?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Why would we sign ourselves up for a second heartbreak or betrayal? We're still reeling from the first one!"

Many of the cats felt this way, heads nodded in agreement. Demeter had been so kind, so helpful, such an asset to the tribe and an asset to have as a friend and family member. So many of them had been captured by her, had been taken by her innocence and beauty, by her positive attitude and good nature. Shy, and at times timid: yes. But what did that matter? When one thought about Demeter, rays of happiness and warmth filled their inner souls. And now, to have such a glorious thing tainted and tarnished by the very cat that held that image was emotionally shattering. The Jellicles would not yet be persuaded into lining themselves up like red-striped pins to be bulldozed and obliterated by a destructive and heartless bowling ball. The idea was not very appealing.

* * *

_A/N: Yes it was short, but depending on when this posts and depending on when you read this, I'll probably be well on my way of composing the next chapter! _

_Review, please!_


	14. Clever Enchantress

Chapter Fourteen: Clever Enchantress

_A/N: So that second paragraph down there of regular text is something new. Not just to you who has yet to read it, but even to me, for it is written in a kind of prose that I have never done before (either that or it's been so long that I can't remember). Let me know what you think of it. Is it too out of place, or does it work somehow? Thanks in advance!_

* * *

Demeter doesn't know how long she's been in the dungeon with Illythia and Fillany. She knows only that the number of times she's gone in and out of consciousness has completely skewed her conception of time. She can't tell if she's hungry; her stomach is in too much pain from Macavity's last round of beating. Her ribs ache, causing it to be painful to inhale and exhale. Her wrist remains in terrible shape having been stomped on by the crimson beast. She was a mess, to put it simply.

Demeter was exhausted, in pain and on a mission.

On a mission? Yep, that's right. On a mission. Or have you forgotten? Our little Demeter promised her friends Illythia and Fillany that she'd see to their escape. And that's just what Demeter was going to set out to do. After that? She didn't know and frankly neither do I, but I'm sure it'll come to me as we go along. Shall we continue with the story? Yes, let's…

"I do hope my dearest accomplice has come to her senses by now. What a shame it would be for us both if she hasn't yet done so." Macavity stated this out loud while stepping down the narrow staircase to the cellar. He arrived at the doorway and grinned delightfully at the figure of Demeter standing before him. "You look better." He raised his brow at this realization, slinking an arm behind Demeter's back and pulling her closer. Demeter truthfully was not better at all, but Everlasting Cat was she a superb actress, at least she liked to think so.

Demeter nodded playfully. She placed a still chained paw on Macavity's chest and allowed the careful paw to snake through the fur on his chest, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the scarlet tom.

"Follow me, my sweet. Let us go to the bed chamber where the vial's potion awaits your lips."

"Couldn't we stay just a little longer? Don't you like seeing me this way? Don't I appeal to you within my bindings?" Demeter shimmied, causing the chains to rattle. Macavity's eyes grew wide as his lust for this queen overpowered him. He pushed himself onto her, but she immediately resisted.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you insist on teasing me so?"

"It's all a part of my fun." She petted his wild bangs to the side and smiled at him. "Now, if you truly want to have some fun, go on up to the bed chamber and bring down that potion. We'll have some fun alright." Demeter sinfully looked over to Illythia and Fillany who were bewildered by Demeter's behavior as well as her awful and frightening suggestion.

"Trust me, Mac. We'll have the time of our life… as soon as you leave… to get me that potion." Demeter spoke sensually, enchanting Macavity in a whirl of lust, bliss, and wonder. She didn't know if this plan would even work, but so far it had, and she wasn't complaining. Macavity left in a trance, climbing the spiral staircase to retrieve the potion his queen had desired.

Demeter estimated that she had about twelve minutes before Macavity returned. As soon as Macavity was out of sight, she began fidgeting with something metal, something shiny, something jingly.

"Demeter? Is everything okay?" Illythia asked cautiously.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry." Demeter paused to look at her forgiving friend and noticed the utterly confused expression plastered on her face. "Oh, that's right. You've no idea what I'm doing." Demeter thought herself silly, mentally smacking a paw to her forehead at being so forgetful.

"I've had this plan since last night, the plan to free all of us from this place. While Macavity and I were standing just now, I snatched away the keys from his chest without him noticing."

"So… you're going to get us out of here?" Fillany sounded revived.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Demeter grinned before a frown yanked the friendly gesture off the stage and took its place. "I'm sorry for putting you on this roller coaster and dragging you both into this mayhem. Neither of you deserve it."

"Don't worry about it, we understand. We've been to hell and this for us is merely a pit stop on the fiery path." Illythia exclaimed without a hint of remorse.

"You know, as much as you love the streets, I'm sure the Jellicles wouldn't mind taking you in. It's a wonderful place. I can't imagine why I ever left. You might like it there, despite your preference of the gutter."

"I don't know, dear." Illythia looked down at Fillany who didn't seem fond of the offer. "We appreciate the gesture, but the two of us are as stray as stray can be. The streets are our home; anything else would be disappointing for us."

Demeter shrugged and continued to fuss with the lock on her chains. She knew she was running out of time. Macavity would return and she wanted to be long gone by the time realization had set in for the ruby puss. Finally, the lock clicked and the shackles fell to the ground in a jingling heap. Demeter turned to her friends, beaming a brilliant smile.

"Hold still." Demeter set her friends free in an instant. Each feline rubbed their tender wrists. "Listen, there isn't much time. You can vanish, can't you?"

"Well yes, but how will you get out of here?" Illythia asked, thoroughly concerned.

"There isn't a way you can make me vanish too, is there?" Demeter questioned, knowing the answer before it had been given.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Illythia replied sadly. Excitement washed over Fillany's face as she pointed enthusiastically behind Illiythia and Demeter. "Look!"

She pointed to a small hole in the ground where the floor and wall joined. A previous prisoner had apparently tried to escape, but the hole was unfinished, no doubt signifying that whoever had started this ditch had not been successful and was most likely caught before he or she could finish the job. "She's right. It shouldn't take you too long to finish digging your way through. We can stay to-" Illythia was interrupted.

"Absolutely not. I'll finish it. You two need to go now before Macavity comes." Demeter stated adamently with her paws on Illythia's shoulders. Her eyes were staring directly into Illythia's, deliberately stern.

"Ok, we will do as you please." Illythia took Demeter into an embrace. "Good luck, dear, and thank you."

"No, thank you." Seconds after Illythia and Demeter broke apart, Fillany rushed into Demeter, almost completely disappearing into Demeter's golden-ebony fur.

"Everlasting Cat, you're a tight hugger." Demeter giggled. She gently pried Fillany's arms from round her waist and knelt down to face the young feline.

"You listen to me, now." Demeter wiped the tears that were starting to trickle from Fillany's glistening eyes. "You're going to be a strong girl for your Aunt and an even stronger one for me, understand? Please don't cry." They hugged once more.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Fillany asked through the sobs that shook her kittenish voice.

"I hope so, honey. I hope so." Taking a moment to hold on to the small cat, Demeter pushed her off gingerly. "Go now."

Fillany returned to her Aunt's side. "I'll miss you." Demeter called out as they were beginning to fade. Illythia smiled her reply and Fillany waved in an almost frantic manner.

Demeter dried her own tears before remembering the predicament she was currently stuck in.

_The hole!_

Demeter rushed over to the space and began digging furiously. Dirt flew in the air and Demeter gave her best effort to keep the Earth particles from entering her eyes and mouth. Soon there was light. The sight of freedom, the fresh air coming through the tiny opening, the rays of sunlight illuminating the dungeon all worked to motivate Demeter to dig faster. She could feel the dirt building up beneath her claws, something that usually peeved her, but now there was no time to waste. She forbade herself from thinking about anything else but escaping. Her paws were tiring, as were her arms. Even if she escaped in time, would she be able to make it to the Junkyard before Macavity would catch up to her? Could she run that far or that fast having already made herself so tired? Demeter didn't think about that. She couldn't.

_Just a bit more…_

_Almost there…_

_Yes! _

_Done! _

_**Free!**_

Demeter was brimming with joy. She brushed away some of the dirt surrounding the crater she had dug and began her triumphant escape out of the dungeon. She had gotten halfway out when something tugged on her throat. She propelled herself forward, but she had gotten stuck somehow. The more she pulled, the tighter the constriction on her throat became. Something was obviously caught, but what?

Demeter knew exactly what it was. The realization hit her like a ton of fish paste. _The collar!_

Demeter was incredulous. The collar Macavity had given her had gotten caught, she didn't know on what or how, but she knew it was hitched on something. Oh, the irony of this moment. The collar bearing the name "Demitra", resembling the evil that had occupied Demeter's being, was preventing her from moving forward.

She pulled, almost to the point of snapping her own neck, She wiggled, she squirmed, she pleaded with the Everlasting Cat for some assistance. Her energy at this point was depleting rapidly. She stopped pushing herself forward and collapsed on the ground. She wanted so much to take a nap, to pass out, to give up. She took in one enormous breath of air and with all her might she pushed. She grimaced, her teeth gritting together and a frustrated growl vibrating in her throat. Suddenly, the collar tore and Demeter was free. She tumbled forwards a bit before coming to a seated hault. She rubbed her aching neck and exhaustedly stood from the ground. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed the blue sky above, the bleached white puffs of clouds, the beautifully green blades of grass beneath her paws and the chirping birds in the brush close by. She'd never experienced anything so miraculous in all her lives. Freedom never felt so good.

Like a chalk painting being washed out by a sudden rainstorm, Demeter's elation had melted. Macavity had returned. She could hear his footsteps, even from outside the dungeon.

He gazed around the room… no prisoners. No Demeter. His eyes fell upon an antique group of keys which were lying on the ground by a pile of shackles and chains. Macavity tapped his chest where his keys should have been. Alas, there was none.

His stupor had evaporated and now he was beyond furious. Enraged by this cunning yet devastating trickery, he gave a deafening howl. At this, Demeter bolted.

Macavity peeped his head through the hole in the ground and caught a glimpse of a golden-ebony tail disappearing into the woods.


	15. Runaway

Chapter Fifteen: Runaway

"You come here to me! You're mine!" Macavity hollered at the fleeing queen before him. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what sparked this behavior. All he did know was that she could not escape, especially not alive. She'd spoil all of his efforts and plans if she reached home. She must be stopped, he thought.

Her paws pounded against the pavement as fast as she could force them to go. Her wrists were sore and her legs were about to detach from the rest of her but she couldn't stop now. She had the destination set in her mind and there wasn't a thing Macavity could do to stop her...she hoped.

Her heart had been crushed, her life had been scarred, and her reputation had been tainted, but that wasn't important. What was important now was that she made it to Munkustrap...to safety...

* * *

_A/N: I wonder… did this look at all familiar to anyone? :)_

_I have not begun composing the next chapter, it might take me a little while so please be patient. However, I will point out that reviews typically speed up the process! ;)_


	16. Forgiveness

Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness

_A/N: Again, thank you SummerRose12, my one faithful reviewer! If only I could express to you just how much I appreciate the fact that you take the time to read and review. May the Everlasting Cat bless you with "some caviar, or Strassburg pie"._

* * *

_Why couldn't that prisoner have dug a little deeper? Then maybe I wouldn't have had to dig so much and wouldn't be on the verge of passing out. Everlasting Cat, help me._

Demeter had escaped the dungeon beneath Macavity's Warehouse. With the crimson maniac close behind, she couldn't afford the price of stopping for a rest or slowing down even a little. She had to keep pushing herself forward, willing herself to propel onward despite her exhausted legs and sore paws.

She grunts. She groans. She yells at the wind. With every remaining shred of energy in her body, Demeter crosses into Jellicle territory. The boundary line would most definitely keep Macavity from coming after her any further. At least this was what she hoped considering that shortly after crossing onto Jellicle land, the depleted golden-ebony feline collapsed to the ground. The exhaustion had taken its toll and Demeter found herself in a state of delirium. She rolled onto her back as her chest expanded broadly and rapidly and expelled at a similar pace. Pointing a wavering limb up at the sky, murmuring inaudible things to Heaviside knows who, and continuously contorting her face in a series of expressions resembled the uncharacteristic behaviors of the Jellicle queen. To a human, she would've seemed intoxicated, flat-out drunk.

Just as the predator of unconsciousness was closing in on Demeter, a figure crouched over her.

"Demeter? Is that you?" Munkustrap knelt down beside the queen and forced her into a sitting position with an arm supporting her from behind. "What happened to you?"

Demeter looked at Munkustrap with a cloudy and grumpy expression. "You're late."

"Late for what?"

"To be saving me from fireball. You… late." Demeter pushed Munkustrap's nose like a button and laughed herself into oblivion. Munkustrap scooped her up, not exactly sure as to what was going on. He carried her into the Junkyard and laid her directly in the center of the Jellicle sanctuary. Rushing over, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum stopped short, coming to an abrupt halt as they realized the scene before them.

"What is the meaning of this, Munkustrap? Why is she here?" Jellylorum's expression was one of disdain.

"I found her within the boundary line. I think she might've eaten some fermented berries or something. Before she fell unconscious, she was uttering the most oddest of things."

"You should have left her where you found her. She's a traitor." Jellylorum spat the last word, earning her a threatening glare from the silver tom.

"Watch your attitude, Je-" Munkustrap interrupted himself, ending the sentence prematurely to observe the stirring Jellicle on the ground.

"Munkus…" Demeter whispered in her sleep. The hypothesis about the berries flew out the window as Demeter's voice now sounded desperate and well, more like the Demeter Munkustrap was familiar with. Munkustrap knelt down by the queen and stroked her head, causing a look of disgust to appear on Jellylorum's face.

"Demeter, can you hear me? Wake up, Dem."

Somewhere in the midst between reality and unconsciousness, Demeter attempted to speak. "Macavity… chasing me… must get home… Munkustrap, save me… please…"

"Why were you being chased by Macavity?" Jennyanydots interjected.

"Escaped… ran… don't want potion… so tired… pain… sorry, so sorry… help me…" The last two words were whimpered as Demeter sank back into an abysmal slumber.

"What does this mean?" Jennyanydots questioned bewildered.

"It means that our enemy is not Demeter. Demeter's the victim, a vulnerable pawn in a cruel and sickening plan."

"I must've missed something."

"Everyone missed it, Jelly. Not just you."

"I don't understand." Jellylorum admitted her lack of comprehension.

"Macavity used her, manipulated her. That potion is what turned her evil, what made her so vicious and dark. It was never her choice." Munkustrap paused, still kneeling beside Demeter. He spoke while keeping his eyes fixated on her. "And now she's come home, where she belongs, seeking help and comfort from her family." He stands up to face Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, pointing a paw down at the sleeping cat he's loved all this time. "We have to help her. She's weak and it's our job to nurse her to health whether either of you like it or not. There's going to be a meeting tonight. After tending to Demeter's wounds I expect to see you both there."

Munkustrap left hurriedly to spread the word about the gathering as Jenny and Jelly hauled Demeter to the infirmary.

At the meeting:

Munkustrap took his position atop the colossal tire and began his speech. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Most of you know why we're having this meeting, but for those of you who have not yet heard the news: Demeter has returned to us." All the cats below began chattering and whispering at this announcement. "Quiet, please. The truth must be told before you pass judgment." Munkustrap goes on telling the story, tragic and disturbing, of what had happened to Demeter. Before dismissing the gathering, he invited Coricopat and Tantomile to the front, where they mystically confirmed the truth and validity behind the story Munkustrap had told.

At the conclusion of the meeting, felines dispersed among the yard. Some left shaking their heads, some left with neutral expressions, and some looked disappointed. Whether or not their disappointment was in their own lack of faith or their lack of belief in the truth, Munkustrap could not be sure. Half of the tribe disregarded the meeting, while the rest felt guilty for thinking so horribly of Demeter. The tribe was torn, dangerously splitting apart.

_How can they still turn their tails on her? She risked her life to come here. She was manipulated. She was poisoned. Where is the Jellicle spirit of this tribe? What's happened to everyone? How can they keep up this skepticism?_

"Wait." A feeble voice commanded. Demeter stood in the door frame of the infirmary. She limped to the tire while the eyes of all the Jellicles followed her movement. Stepping onto the tire with assistance from Munkustrap, she began. "There are a few things I'd like to say to all of you." She looked around, below her stood all the friends and family she'd ever had, below her stood all the ones she loved most. Breaking their hearts was the worst mistake she ever could have made.

"I know apologizing isn't going to signify much of anything to you. But the truth is, I've never been sorrier in all my lives." Demeter's legs wobbled a bit. It was plain to see that she was in no condition to be out of bed let alone having to stand balanced and communicate efficiently to the crowd of felines before her.

"Demeter, maybe you shouldn't-" Munkustrap began to suggest what Demeter refused to acknowledge. "No, Munkus. I need to do this. I owe this to them, to you." Turning back to the crowd, she went on, despite the tremble in her bones and the exhaustion of her entire being. "As I see all of your faces, it brings me beyond agony and frustration at myself for having hurt each of you so deeply. All of you have a special space in my heart and it'll be that way whether or not you decide to forgive me, to let me back into your own hearts. I know what heartbreak feels like now, and to think I am the one responsible for causing that same pain in all of you utterly crushes me. When I think of home, I think of you. I think of this Junkyard. I think of all the wonderful memories – the laughs, the tears, the scrapes, the friends I've made – and I literally can't imagine having a family as comforting and loving as this one or why I could ever leave this. Baffled I tell you. I'm completely baffled. I was stupid and blind to have deserted this. I'm not going to beg and I'm not going to plead. I just want you all to know…" Demeter's lips quiver as emotions rush over her. Trying not to let the tears escape, she finishes. "...that I don't think I have ever loved anyone as much as I truly love all of you. Being here, surrounded by all of you, growing up in this place with all of you, and living moment by moment with all of you is the best home I've ever known. I wouldn't trade it for anything, a lesson I've learned harshly. Before I go, I want to ask the tribe if they'll allow me to stay. I know I've wronged so many of you, to assume that I still have a place here would be inappropriate. Therefore, only if I am desired will I stay. If not, I'll move on, never to bother or offend any of you again, and this I promise." Demeter carefully bows and steps down, returning to the infirmary with Munkustrap at her side.

There is a mixture of emotions swarming around the Junkyard once Demeter disappears behind the doors of the infirmary. Guilt, sorrow, regret and respect each play their own role in the minds of the Jellicles.

As Munkustrap emerged from escorting Demeter to her bed, tucking her in and making sure that she is comfortable, he is surrounded by cats. Jellicles are all shouting at him, circling him as if he were one of those human celebrities. However, Munkustrap is not deterred by this one bit, for all the cats are calling out to him for advice as how they might go about delivering their _own_ apology to Demeter…

* * *

_A/N: So, I felt like this chapter was slacking in some way. What do you think?_


	17. Things to Come

Chapter Seventeen: Things to Come

Munkustrap gently shoved his way out of the hardly navigational surrounding of cats. All were so eager to let Demeter know how they felt now. They had been skeptical, they had been confused, they had been hurt and in their entire emotional conundrum, they had been _wrong_. After hearing Demeter's brief speech, everything had been settled. There was no longer a reason to feel contempt or shame towards the golden-ebony queen. Besides, it had never truly been her fault to begin with. Why should they be upset with Demeter, when the one behind it all was the Napoleon of Crime himself? The Jellicles were ashamed of their behavior, but they knew they had to do whatever they could to redeem themselves and make amends with Demeter.

One after another, cats shouted out their suggestions.

"Let's surprise her!" Victoria suggested.

"Let's throw a party just for Demeter!" Etcetera added, shooting up from her seat.

"Salmon paste for everyone!" Pouncival declared elegantly, adjusting an invisible bowtie.

"We'll dance until the sun comes up in her honor!" said Mistoffelees, twirling repeatedly.

"Let's show her how we truly feel!" Rumpleteazer contributed, slamming a firm fist on nothing but air.

"Let's be quiet, before we SPOIL everything!" The Rum Tum Tugger shouted over everyone. Once quiet had been established, he ruffled his mane. "Much better."

Munkustrap chimed in himself. "Listen guys. First, let's whisper. We can do all of those things as one giant celebration if we're smart about it."

The group huddled closer and as soon as a plan had been formulated and tasks had been distributed through-out the tribe, all the cats went straight to work at decorating the Junkyard and making sure that the surprise party went off without a hitch.

Munkustrap took a break, plopping down on a flipped over wooden crate. He observed the cats, scurrying around and buzzing with glee. Everything seemed wonderful. He was so proud of this clan for pulling together and coming to their senses. It had been a while since anyone had seen Old Deuteronomy, something that wasn't unusual. He would pop in and out from time to time, eventually coming to reside at the Vicarage Wall, typically around the time of the Jellicle Ball – which wasn't to come for another few months or so. Munkustrap had been under hefty pressure to keep the tribe in line, a job that is manageable for the silver tabby, but also a job that can wear him down after a period of being in charge. Thank Everlasting Cat Demeter had returned. Things would hopefully return to normal and she could be there for him like she was in the past, before Macavity had intruded on their lives. He was so pleased now to be able to watch over her, to have her in the Junkyard and close by at all times. He had missed her so much and the relief and comfort that filled his soul was invigorating and revitalizing. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of returning to what was once his normal routine of the day and having Demeter involved in every minute of it. She was so much a part of his life and thankfully is again now that she's come home. Her absence engulfed him in a fog of that was not only debilitating, but paralyzing as well. It was beyond difficult to function as a proper leader should without seeing her and hearing her voice, without catching a whiff of her sweet scent or greeting her with a "good morning, darling" in the den.

As the Junkyard took on more of a festive appearance, Munkustrap decided to take a nap, placing Alonzo in charge. Curling up on the crate, he falls into a pleasant slumber beneath the warmth of the sun.

_Everything is dark. There is no way of seeing an inch in front of you, not even if you hold a paw directly in front of your nose – as if you were blind. There is no smell to aid you in pinpointing exactly where you might be, no sound, nothing to feel other than the tension of the moment. There are orbs in the distance, yellow dots of light small enough to make invisible with the tip of your finger. Shining brightly, they come closer, grow in size. They're not frightening; no… these balls of amber coloring appear to be a set of eyes, comforting in the gaze they possess._

_Munkustrap reaches out with a single paw, somewhat illuminated by the light the eyes supply. They bounce around, avoiding contact with him. He persists, darting after the mysterious eyes, swatting at them like a kitten would to a passing butterfly. Just as he is about to catch them, they stop abruptly, growing still. Terrifyingly, they morph into slits, now appearing to be angered or agitated by Everlasting Cat knows what. Munkustrap retreats slowly, and then breaks into a full-fledged run in the opposite direction of the disturbing pair of eyes that now chase after him, swarming about madly. There is a voice now, one that Munkustrap recognizes. It chants eerily, "Munkustrap… Munkustrap… you know I'm coming, don't you? I'm coming Munkustrap, and there isn't a single thing you can do about it. Be afraid Munkustrap, you won't know what hit you until it's too late, until she's gone forever. I'm warning you, Munkustrap… Munkustrap… Munkustrap…"_

Munkustrap, panting now from running, from the hysteria consuming his chest, falls to his knees. He cradles his head, simultaneously shielding his ears from the deafening volume of the sinister voice rattling this nightmare.

"Munkustrap… Munkustrap? …Munkustrap!"

"Huh?" Munkustrap bolts suddenly into an upright position. He is slightly sweaty, somewhat out of breath, but decides to forget the nightmare, dismissing it as nothing but a silly figment of his imagination…

"The decorations are almost finished. They'll be ready in the morning after everyone's had a good night's rest." Jellylorum informed him.

"Thank you, Jelly. The place looks fantastic." He compliments, looking around for the first time at the handiwork of his fine tribe. _How long was I asleep that the Junkyard is nearly complete in its decorations and the sun has receded below the horizon?_

Placing a paw on his shoulder, Jellylorum questions him concernedly. "Are you alright? You seem frazzled."

"Everything's fine, nothing like a nightmare to occupy your dreams, am I right?" he poorly attempted to dismiss her worry, playfully nudging her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about how you're feeling? Don't think me rude for prying, but I just want to be sure you're okay."

"That's fine, Jelly, and I appreciate it, but I assure you, I have everything under control. Who am I to let a nightmare that doesn't exist outside my mind frighten me?" he laughed lightly.

She grinned, acknowledging his confidence in the matter, but as she turned to leave, a sudden thought made her return with a new expression. "Umm… I just wanted to let you know… I am truly sorry for my behavior earlier towards you and Demeter. Sometimes I let my temper get the best of me and it was in no way appropriate. I do apologize." The elder feline bowed slightly before turning to leave once more.

"Jelly, I accept your apology, but the one who I think should hear that most is Demeter." He let that sink in before greeting the Jellicle a pleasant night.

Hopping down from the crate, he relieved Alonzo from his post and took the night guard, keeping the intruding and disturbing thoughts from his previous nightmare at bay…


	18. Party Crasher

Chapter Eighteen: Party Crasher

_A/N: Insert your own version of an apologetic author's note referring to my absence here. Thank you._

_Also, I'm sorry if my interpretation of Rumpleteazer's accent isn't up to par, it's not something I usually try to conquer. Criticize all you like, to your heart's content! _

_This chapter might seem dragged out a bit, and I also apologize for that, but it is what it is and either way, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

The sun rose over the Junkyard, flooding the open space and bathing the piles of junk in a tender yellow haze. It engulfed the home of the Jellicles and soon cats began to rise, sluggish and tiresome, but waking up more and more as the minutes passed. Morning in the Jellicle Junkyard was Munkustrap's second favorite time of the day. His most favorite part was seeing it illuminated by the light of a full moon. There was nothing quite like seeing the Junkyard at dawn and for this reason, Munkustrap cherishes the moment each time he is lucky enough to witness it. Every time he is able to behold this tiny wonder, he thinks of how amazing it is to see trash and old junk morph into something truly inspiring. Of course, to a Jellicle, this place was already more than piles of trash and junk, it was a home, but still, something about seeing this place lit up with sunlight made it seem all the more spectacular, all the more special. The birds sing in the brush, sleepy figures greet each other, and a new day is born - like a pure and clean canvas waiting to be filled with colors – full of opportunities.

What more was there to be joyous about? Well, there was a party to be had of course! The decorations were almost complete, the finishing touches soon to be administered. The hearts of the Jellicles, previously so incredibly distraught and confused, were now brimming with peace and happiness. There was nothing left to fear, particularly regarding Demeter. She was free of Macavity's wicked magic, and she was home. It felt nice to have trust established again, to let things settle back into the familiar groove of things, and to feel once again like a family.

Moments like these made Munkustrap proud to be a leader, proud to be a part of such a truly wonderful community. Before he had much of a chance to allow himself to be engulfed by his thoughts, a voice alerted him.

"Munkustrap!" Rumpleteazer bounded up to the second-in-command, beaming with eagerness. "Everehthin' is just abaht finished. Etcetera's got some maw loights tah string up, and Mungo and I are almost done tidyin' up. Aftah that, this place'll be ready for the best pahty we've evah had!"

"That's fantastic. Tell everyone that as soon as Dem wakes up, provided she feels well enough, we'll get this party started. Does Mistoffelees have the music arranged?"

"Eh," Rumpleteazer turns around to see Mistoffelees tangled in a bunch of wires, vinyl albums and CD's all over the place, some in pieces. "Not quoite. But it's gettin' there. Just a few maw bits of tinkering and he should have it ready to go!" she put lots of emphasis into the latter part of her answer, trying to reassure the unconvinced Munkustrap that everything was under control. A crash, a bang, and a boom later, a very bemused Mistoffelees cried out in desperation for Rumpleteazer's assistance.

"Eh, gotta be goin' now, Munkustrap! See ya!"

Munkustrap gave a laugh. Then he turned in the direction of the infirmary. Approaching the entrance, Jenny appeared and Munkustrap greeted her. "Hello, Jenny."

"Well hello there, Munkus. How are you? How's the decorating going?"

"I'm well, and the decorating will hopefully be done by tonight. I'm not too sure about the DJ table, though." he turned to Mistoffelees, thoroughly tangled in cords, and laughed along with Jennyanydots who followed his gaze and noticed the equally frazzled Rumpleteazer try to free her pal from the mess.

As the laughter subsided, Munkustrap continued with the true nature of the conversation. "So, uh… how is she, Jen?"

"Just fine. She's recovering faster than I thought. Sore as anything, but she's doing okay. I expect a full and complete recovery in two weeks' time."

"That's fantastic. Is she awake?"

"No, it'd be best to let her sleep. It was fitful last night, I'm afraid. Poor dear's been through a lot."

Munkustrap nodded.

"You know, Munkustrap, I said she'll recover in two weeks' time, and in that I was referring to her physical ailments. Everything else is going to take time."

"I understand, and I'll be there for her every step of the way."

Jenny grinned and patted the silver tabby on the shoulder. "You're a good tom, Munkus. Any queen would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks. Say Jenny, do you think it'd be alright if I just went in to see her? I won't wake her, I promise."

"I don't see why not. Just be careful. Sleep is one of the most important elements of recovery for a queen in her condition."

Munkustrap eyed her questioningly.

"Stable condition, I assure you, but she's still not totally well."

Munkustrap nodded, acknowledging the Gumbie Cat, and proceeded into the den. He immediately found Demeter, snuggled comfortably in a bundle of blankets and pillows. He smiled. She looked so completely adorable and full of peace. He gently sat next to her on the bed and soothingly began to pet her fur. Demeter stirred some, but only slightly. Munkustrap froze, forbidding himself to move or utter a sound, not wanting to disturb her. But it was too late.

"Who told you to stop?" Demeter questioned, sleepiness evident in her voice.

"You need rest. Besides, if Jenny finds out I woke you, which I'm sorry about by the way, she'll rush me out of here so fast I won't have a chance to breathe. You know how she gets."

"I know, I know. But as long as you're here, and as long as I'm here, you might as well go right along petting me. I was enjoying it. It's been a while since I've felt your touch. I've missed it."

"I've missed _you_." Munkustrap continued petting his mate, watching her as she closed her eyes and softly purred to the feel of his stroking paw.

"I'm sorry I left. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Stop apologizing, would you? And for the record, you weren't thinking, you were hypnotized, on top of being poisoned with that potion."

"I'm not surprised. Tell me something I don't know." She spoke flatly.

"Speaking of surprises, you'll be awfully surprised when you feel up to journeying outside the den."

"Is that so?" she was now intrigued.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."

Demeter pouted.

Munkus smiled.

He was so glad and relieved that Demeter had returned, that she was resting under his protection and soon enough would be in the den again with him. If she wasn't so sore, he'd be cuddled under the blankets alongside her, with an arm draped over her waist, just like always.

"I think I'm going to end up falling asleep again." Demeter said through a yawn.

"That's perfectly fine."

"Don't go until I'm asleep. I don't like not being with you. I'm not even sure how I survived the Warehouse… you weren't there. You're one of a kind, you know that?" Munkustrap thought in his head how she was also just as unique and one of a kind, but he didn't want to interrupt her sleep babble – something Munkustrap was familiar with. He even missed it while she was gone…

At night, no matter the time, Demeter would go on rants until sleep claimed her consciousness. It was amusing, to hear some of the wild and crazy, yet always thoughtful things she would come up with. Just another reason why he loved her so much.

Continuing her tangent, Demeter answered her own question. "Well of course you know that. You're not stupid like I am. You don't go running off with dangerous people and let them control you. That's me. You're too smart and clever to do that. What would I do without you? You remember that one day, Munkus, where you and I were out walking, and it started to rain? The water poured down so much that it flooded the Junkyard and we had to swim some of the way. It was so cold and windy. The thunder terrified me but you were there to protect me. You held me, told me it was going to be okay. You're my hero, Munkus, and you always will be. Just like one of those metal soldiers on top of those horse-things you see in human movies. You're my knight, Munkus, my knight…." She drifted off to sleep. Munkustrap stayed there for a few minutes, lovingly petting her fur, until he felt himself become drowsy with sleep. Carefully, he lifted his legs onto the bed, and sidled next to his sleeping beauty.

It wasn't long before sleep took him, too. Demeter burrowed closer into his frame while she slept, and Munkustrap rested his head on top of hers.

Jenny looked on from afar, simply shaking her head and smiling. "Those two are something else…" she commented to herself, before leaving the den to lend a paw wherever it was needed…

A few hours later:

Munkustrap felt a rush of warmth blowing onto his chest. He didn't know where it was coming from until he opened his eyes and noticed Demeter, pressed so closely into his side that the breath of her nose grew hot from its proximity. He gave a yawn, before scooting off the bed, delicately prying Demeter's paws from his body, tucking the blankets over her, and kissing her on the forehead.

He went outside, stretched, and looked at the Junkyard. It was amazing. Everyone had done such a magnificent job. It was nice to see the DJ station assembled, mystical Jellicles not included. He ushered everyone to him, to gather in a sort of huddle.

"You've outdone yourselves, my friends. This looks incredible. I can only imagine how happy this is going to make Demeter. While she rests, I suggest you all do the same. See you tonight, and thank you truly."

The cats smiled, nodded, and gradually dispersed into their dens to restore their depleted energy.

Midnight:

Munkustrap left the cats in the center of the Junkyard as he disappeared into the infirmary.

"Dem, wake up sweetheart." He mildly shook her shoulder, causing a slight murmur from the somewhat cranky queen.

"Come on, dear. Wake up now."

"Munk... Go 'way. I'm trying to sleep here..."

Unsatisfied, a newly determined expression formed on his face. "Come on, sleepy queen! Time to go!"

"Go where?" she asked, somewhat agitatedly.

"You'll see, come on!" Munkustrap dragged her out of bed, and as she rubbed her eyes, she found herself in the Junkyard. Something was different, though. The Junkyard had undergone some kind of miraculous metamorphosis. It had been transformed, to her astonishment.

"What?" Demeter was thoroughly confused, thinking she might still be dreaming. But the kiss that was planted on her cheek by the tom standing next to her told her that this was no dream.

"They were so ashamed about the way they felt towards you, they wanted to apologize." Munkustrap explained.

"This is unbelievable!" Demeter was tired no longer. The grogginess she felt only a moment ago had evaporated in the blink of an eye and excitement took its place. She looked at the smiling faces of the cats around her. "You did this… _for me_?" tears welled in her eyes. She hadn't thought they'd welcome her back into the tribe so strongly. Like a sink overflowing, the tears slid down Demeter's cheeks, staining the fur on her face.

She swung her arms open and all at once she was embraced in a massive hug by all of her peers and fellow tribe members. "Thank you, thank you so much." There was nothing else she could think of to say. She was still so stunned that they had done this, and that Munkustrap had kept it a secret as cleverly as he had.

Out of the crowd, Jellylorum approached the golden-ebony queen. "I wanted to apologize for being so harsh. I don't know what came over me. It was foolish. Do you forgive me, Demeter?"

"Absolutely." Demeter hugged the elder queen.

"Friends! Tribe-mates! Guys, girls, and everything else!" Tugger's voice sounded and all eyes were on him, standing next to Mistoffelees at the DJ station. "Let the party begin!" he gestured to the tuxedo tom who immediately, with only a small amount of trouble, got the music playing.

Cats danced in merriment. Everyone was beyond thrilled.

Demeter, though still not in the best shape, found a way to repress her pain and enjoy the night. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from relishing this moment. She was home, and she was loved. It was one of the best feelings she'd ever known.

Twirling around with the love of his life, Munkustrap was thinking not of the nightmare he'd had a couple of nights ago, about the threat Macavity imposed. He was so wrapped up in the moment, in the glee, in the fun, in the euphoria, he had no idea that the Jellicle Junkyard had been intruded upon by a crimson monster.

Without warning, Demeter froze. The music continued to play, but something was wrong and she could feel it. Something inside her warned of danger. Some kind of instinct had been triggered.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap was concerned in an instant, thinking the dancing might've caused some pain to resurface. He somewhat crouched to look into Demeter's eyes, which were currently focused on the ground beside them. "He's here."

Munkustrap didn't have to ask who it was Demeter referred to. Demeter slowly, terrified, turned her body in the direction where she knew he'd be standing. And sure enough, he was there, posing nonchalantly against the pile of old piping. She quivered, her body turning to gelatin. Munkustrap had to support her, otherwise she'd fall to the ground in a heap of golden-ebony fur. He greeted the intruder with an aggressive tone. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm crashing your party. What does it look like I'm doing?"

As the voice of the Napoleon of Crime was recognized, the music stopped abruptly, and all eyes were focused on the threat that was Macavity. He smiled, an evil gesture which made all the surrounding cats fear for their lives and for each other's lives.

* * *

_A/N: College life is proving to be more hectic than I thought. For those of you still willing to read, I hope you're still able to enjoy the story without forgetting what's already happened in previous chapters. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the story in general, please; however I will point out that whatever comment you wish to leave is just as fine. _


	19. Never Let Go

Chapter Nineteen: Never Let Go

_A/N: For not updating sooner, as SummerRose12 would say, I'm soo so so so so so so so so so sorry. Really._

* * *

"Demeter, get behind me." Munkustrap instructed sternly, and the golden-ebony Jellicle did as she was told, though on wobbly paws.

"You can't protect her, Munkustrap."

"Watch me."

"The only thing I'll watch you do is fail miserably as I kill your beloved mate." Macavity spoke with a determined attitude.

Munkustrap's heart leapt into his throat. The thought of losing Demeter petrified him. He felt Demeter tense behind him. He held her paw to comfort her and to comfort himself as well.

"Don't let him take me, Munkus." Demeter whimpered.

Munkustrap hushed her, refusing to take his gaze off of the master criminal. Munkustrap was fierce. He was stubborn. He was protecting that of which he loved.

"You know why they call me the Hidden Paw, Munkustrap?" Macavity slithered across the Junkyard, weaving between frightened cats that were stood like statues.

He grew closer and closer to Munkustrap, whose breathing quickened with every step Macavity took. Just inches from Munkustrap's nose, Macavity answered his question in a haunting whisper.

"Because you never know when I'm just going to disappear." And with that, Macavity vanished.

All was silent. Nobody had a clue where he had gone until a scream was heard. The awful sound made every Jellicle jump in fright. Munkustrap was most fearful of all, for the shrill emanated from directly behind him.

He spun around to see Demeter collapsing on her knees, clutching her chest. He crouched beside her. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What's happening?" Munkustrap's eyes were filled with horror as he spoke at a rapid pace. Demeter's eyes were clenched tightly shut and her teeth revealed a painful grimace. She struggled to speak. Something was hurting her, maybe even killing her…

"Chest… heart… feels like… it's being squeezed… can't breathe… Munkus… help." Bombalurina knelt down beside her best friend, easing her into a laying position on the ground. To comfort the golden-ebony queen, Bombalurina began shushing her softly and tenderly rubbing her quaking paw against her own crimson cheek.

A disembodied voice could be heard by everyone. "You see Munkus, if she won't be my mate, she isn't going to be yours, either. If I can't have her, then nobody can."

Demeter hollered in agony. Whatever it was Macavity was doing, he was doing it worse.

"Stop this!" Munkustrap looked up, not exactly knowing where to look. "Leave her alone! Do what you want with me, but leave Demeter out of this!"

"But I can't do that."

Demeter continued to writhe in pain on the floor. She was breathing fast, her rib cage falling and rising dramatically. Groaning and crying, she tried her best to keep quiet in order to hear what was going on around her – it was impossible.

"It's Demeter I want, not you."

"Damn you, Macavity! The Everlasting Cat won't let you do this! What's the point of killing her anyway? If she lives, at least you'll always have a chance of winning her over!"

"Now, now, Munkustrap. I'm not stupid. I know you're only saying that so you'll have an opportunity to save her and get rid of me. But my dear boy, you can kill me whether or not Demeter is alive." Macavity grinned and then continued.

"My plan of conquering the Junkyard is through, there's no chance now. But if I can't have Demeter, nobody can, she'll learn from her mistake, her poor choice of loyalty, I'll teach her." Macavity spoke with evil lacing his raspy voice. His body trembled as a massive laugh overtook him.

"MUNKUS!" Demeter screamed. It was like her heart was in a vice and the pressure kept increasing.

"Don't look now Munkus, but I think Heaviside is about to increase its population by one." Macavity laughed again, just as heartily as before.

Demeter's head felt like it was going to explode. Her eyes began to cloud over and she was sure death was coming. Her limbs grew numb and the pain was unbearable. The silky texture of Bombalurina's cheek-fur was nonexistent to Demeter's paw – she could feel nothing. The pain was so incredible that she almost wished death would arrive sooner rather than later.

Munkustrap joined Bombalurina on the ground. The ruby temptress moved slightly off to the side so he could cradle Demeter in a desperate embrace. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay."

Demeter was breathing slower now. She panted softly, raggedly, as one does when death is close by. "Just like that time in the rain, right?"

"Exactly." Munkustrap attempted to keep himself composed, but to see Demeter so distraught and in so much pain hurt himself just as much as it did her.

"Munkus… I can't hold on… I'm sorry…"

"No, Demeter. Stay with me, now. Don't go."

She didn't respond, she instead focused on the raging battle between herself and the pain, between her willpower to live and the reality of her situation, between life and death.

Although she fought, she would soon be defeated. She could feel it. Her strength was wavering like a flame on the verge of diminishing, being blown out by Macavity's breath.

"Demeter, listen to me. This is just like the time in the flood, remember? We'll get through this just like we got through that." His hopefulness vaporized and his emotions took the reins. "I just got you back, Dem. I can't lose you now."

Macavity spoke again. "She's almost gone, Munkustrap. With each passing moment she grows weaker and weaker… and there's nothing you can do about it."

Munkustrap sobbed. He couldn't fight what he couldn't see, and he couldn't stop the pain rippling through Demeter's body. He felt useless.

He held Demeter close to him, cradling her to his chest. "Don't go Demeter, please don't leave me."

Her body beneath his trembled, she knew she didn't have long and decided to take comfort in the fact that Munkustrap was holding her, that they could be close until the bitter end.

"I love you, Munkus."

"I love you, too, Dem, but please don't leave me now. Don't go! Stay here, with me."

A moment later, she'd grown limp. Her heart gave out and not another breath of air escaped her lips. Munkustrap lowered her to the ground and watched sorrowfully as her head lolled to the side.

_A lifeless form. _

He couldn't comprehend it.

The tribe members around the yard were tortured by what they had just witnessed. Tears fell from their eyes, some couldn't even look. They had just gotten Demeter home again, and all too soon she was gone; like a bird on the branch of a tree: there one moment, gone the next.

Munkustrap was angered, enraged, livid. "What have you done? You pollicle!" Munkustrap shot up, eyes scanning around the area in search of the crimson thief who had just stolen the life of the one he loved so dearly. He wanted revenge. He wanted to murder the fiery feline for this tragic atrocity. Why should he breathe on this planet, or exist in this world, while his Demeter could not? She didn't deserve to have her life taken. It was premature. It was unjust. It was not supposed to happen. Especially not by the paw of such a ruthless criminal.

"Over here, Munkustrap." Macavity teased, revealing himself. Munkustrap wasted no time in attacking the figure. He lunged at the red cat and just as he was about to make contact, Macavity vanished in a cloud.

He appeared again, in a different spot in the Junkyard, and Munkustrap charged again. Just like before, Macavity had disappeared before Munkustrap could sink his claws into his flesh. Munkustrap was playing a game he'd never win.

Alonzo jumped in front of Munkustrap just as he was about to make another attempt. Alonzo looked his companion in the eyes, gripping him by the shoulders. "This is madness! You're giving him what he wants! This isn't going to solve anything, and it most certainly will not bring her back!"

Chest heaving, Munkustrap did nothing. He collapsed over Demeter and mourned his loss. If he couldn't permit himself to feel or express his hatred, then he would instead feel and express his devastation. Jennyanydots and Alonzo ushered the crowd to leave, giving Munkustrap his moment of privacy with his beloved's corpse.

Thinking of no words, he simply sobs. Munkustrap holds Demeter's head to his neck and cradles her crumpled form.

He feels something, and he is startled by what he feels. Could it be? Was he crazy?

_There was a breath. _

A soft warm breath against his neck. He laid Demeter onto the ground once more and held a silver paw underneath her nose, and sure enough…

Demeter wasn't dead!

Macavity stood in the clearing, remaining invisible. He watched as Munkustrap joyously announced his discovery.

_That's impossible! Nobody's ever survived from that! I stopped her heart! Or at least I thought I did... _

_I'll teach her… who does she think she is to foil all of my plans? I can't conquer the Junkyard because she isn't there to help me, and now she won't even give me the pleasure of taking her life! Cat in Heaviside, is there no pleasure for a cat of crime?_

Macavity exposes his image, clearing his throat to gain attention.

"Just thought you all should know, this won't be the last you see of me. I will get what I came for, one way or another."

Macavity vanishes mysteriously and leaves to return to the Warehouse. A new plan was already formulating in his scheming brain. Macavity was never denied something he wanted, and he wanted Demeter very much.

"Demeter! Can you hear me?" Munkustrap was incredulous.

Demeter coughed slightly, but spoke nonetheless, "He's gone… but he'll return, Munkus. He's going to try again until he gets what he wants, until he has me…"

"Shhh, I won't let that happen." Munkustrap takes her into a loving embrace. His tears now were filled with joy and relief. "You have to promise not to leave me like that ever again."

"Promise." Demeter felt foggy inside, but after dying, it was understandable. She gently pushed Munkustrap off of her to look him in the eyes. Very seriously, she questions, "Munkus, what if he hurts you to get to me? What if someone gets hurt next time? It'd be my fault, I would be responsible. I don't think I could live with that, could you?"

"Don't think about that now. We'll figure something out but we can do that later. I'm just so glad you didn't leave me. You don't realize how much you mean to me, do you?"

"I do, now. Don't ever let me go, Munkus. I need you, too."

"I promise never to let you go."

Demeter smiled and they engaged in a tight hug that brought a sense of security and belonging to the both of them.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully I'll have another update soon, if not for this story than at least one of my other current ones. Reviews are definitely encouraging, though! *HINT*_

_I will be honest with you, there won't be many more chapters of this to come, my guess is either 2 or 3 more and then this story will finally (and sadly, but please don't cry) come to an end. _

_Also, I don't know if it's noticeable or not but I have trouble sticking to one tense, you know, past tense and present tense? I promise to keep working on it. If you have tips or advice, I'm all ears (or eyes in this case)._


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

_Hello my faithful reviewer/s!_

_In the last author's note, I stated that there would be 2-3 chapters left, well now I'm not so sure. While composing the conclusion to this story, I caught a second wind, and I now have another bump to add to this path. However, I don't want to turn this into one of those stories that drag and seem like they never end. Therefore, as unusual as this is, I'm leaving this decision in your hands, the hands of the reviewer. Should this story be coming to a close? Or should I add that next bump? _

_There's always the option to end it here, and right a different story with the idea I have, sort of like what was done with The Lion King 1.5 if you know what I mean._

_Please tell me what you think in a review! And keep in mind you can always PM me!_

_Thanks!_

_-jelliclesoul635_

_PS – I'm open to any other suggestions you might have, so please feel free to include those, too!_


	21. A Stained Existence

Chapter Twenty: A Stained Existence

_A/N: So I've decided to add the bump! There will be somewhere around 30 chapters of this story according to how I have it mapped out in my mind. I hope you enjoy this extension and I also hope you continue to read and review!_

* * *

Everyone was in a constant state of panic. Macavity's promise that he would return for Demeter put the entire tribe at risk and every feline knew it. Their nerves were frayed, raw, and particularly sensitive to the danger that now engulfed the routines and commonalities of their lives. One couldn't even walk about Jellicle territory at night without putting their lives at stake. Cats would begin retreating into the safety of their dens as the setting sun also retreated, disappearing below the horizon and leaving the Junkyard in a purple-navy haze of darkness.

Demeter was the worst among every one, so full of paranoia. Her imagination ran wild with scenarios and situations she might find herself in because of Macavity's determination to get what he wanted. How far would he go? Who would he hurt? What if someone was actually killed on her account?

It had only been a few days since she had nearly died, and the tension that had built in the Junkyard over that period of time was so intense that she almost wished Macavity would strike to put an end to all the struggles and fears.

She was lost in thought, her head lazily tilting to one side as her eyes studied the ground in an absent manner when suddenly…

"No, leave me alone!" someone had screamed. Demeter's head bolted upright and her eyes danced frantically in search of the source where the desperate plea originated from. There were more sounds of scuffling and arguing, the female voice squealing as though she were hurt, anxious to escape whatever it was that was disturbing her. A group of cats distorted Demeter's viewpoint, she couldn't see who was in trouble or who was causing the trouble. She stretched her neck, walking slowly toward the source of the noises. Gently, she wedged herself between cats and maneuvered forwards to the front of the cluster of felines.

Demeter sighed. It was a sign of relief.

After she had pushed her way through the minor gathering of cats, Demeter noticed Etcetera, playfully swatting Pouncival, who was flirting and tickling the young Jellicle, on the ear. Demeter thought how foolish she was for becoming so frightened by something which posed no threat to her whatsoever.

_I can't live like this much longer. If Macavity doesn't do something soon I'm going to become a vessel for insanity. There won't be anything left of me if this keeps up. How can anyone live like this? It's madness!_

"Are you okay?" a paw gently tapped her shoulder.

"Heaviside! Munkustrap! Don't do that!" Demeter jumped at his touch and unexpected sound of his voice. She had been so wrapped up in the commotion taking pace between Etcetera and Pouncival that she had no idea Munkustrap was anywhere near her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just seem more frazzled and tense than yesterday and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

Demeter visibly relaxed. She slung her arms around Munkustrap's shoulders and hugged him, cherishing the security that accompanied his entire being, from his burly scent to his muscular frame. "You already are helping."

As Munkustrap coiled his arms around her much smaller body, Demeter closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held by someone who loves unconditionally.

"Is there anything else I can do? I don't like seeing you upset."

"I don't think so. I just want this to be over. I want Macavity to stop acting like a kitten and realize that he can't have everything he wants, that there's more to life than crime and violence." as Demeter finished her statement, she looked up at Munkustrap, who was staring off somewhere beyond the two of them. He looked down at her, placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head, before answering.

"That's all he's ever known. It would be difficult to teach him anything outside of that. He has no place outside of violence and crime."

Demeter looked dissatisfied with that answer. Huffing, she put her head back against Munkustrap's chest, listening to the sound of his rhythmically beating heart.

"He wasn't a criminal since the day of his birth. He had to be innocent some time, no?"

"I suppose, but that era of time is long gone and most likely will never see the light of existence again."

"I don't like the tom any more than you do, and I'm definitely not defending him, but if only there was something we could do to deter him from violence and crime, then maybe there wouldn't be as much to worry about, although it is hugely improbable that such a circumstance could ever surface, but it would do us a lot of good if that could happen, you know? Can you imagine a time when Macavity isn't a threat to us anymore? It's like a dream..." Demeter sighed, allowing her head to continue resting on Munkustrap's chest, counting the beats of his thumping heart. Although he was listening to Demeter, Munkustrap's attention was focused elsewhere, and for good reason.

"Demi…" the tone of Munkustrap's voice was flat, yet startled.

"Mmm?" her eyes were closed; she was relaxed and totally tranquil.

"You should get behind me. Now." With that comment, Demeter looked up at the tabby and spun around to follow his severe gaze.

Macavity, the red fiend, stood quietly in the midst of Jellicles. He spoke. "Don't panic. I'm not going to hurt anybody this time, as long as Demeter agrees to come with me."

"Where?" Demeter queried.

"To the Warehouse, of course. Come with me Demeter, and we can rule together. We'll be the perfect match. Things didn't work out right the first time, but I figured everyone deserves a second chance. This is your chance to do it right, Demeter. I'm not usually in such a generous mood, my darling, so please… choose wisely and quickly. Be my Queen." The last three words were spoken in a tone between a whisper and a song, eerie and enchanting.

Demeter was silent. Macavity took that as a signal to keep talking. "Be my Queen, Demeter, and no one will ever be hurt again. Be my thief, my mate, a mother to my kittens, a companion to support and pleasure me, and I will never haunt these lands again. This I promise." Macavity's voice was airy and light. It changed to something more threatening in the blink of an eye. "But, refuse this offer and I shall kill everyone you love, turn this garbage dump into a place of ruins, burnt remnants of a home that could be spared if you simply agree to be my lifelong partner. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, that's what I think! You tried to kill me, for Heaviside's sake! And now you want me to be your Queen, your number one employee, and mother of your kittens? You are a mastermind, indeed – a mastermind of insanity!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. It's a shame someone will have to die because of your choice. Oh well. More fun for me, I guess." Macavity shrugged nonchalantly. "You'll change your mind. After the first murder you'll be begging me to accept an agreement to my terms. You'll be pleading at my paws, I know it."

Macavity walked over to Demeter, eliciting a growl from Munkustrap. He held a paw under her chin and whispered into her ear before vanishing, "Until next time, my sweet. Until next time…"

Demeter stood, frozen with astonishment and terror. It was coming true. Someone was going to die and it was going to be her fault.

That night, sleep refused to come for Demeter. She resisted sleep like a child resists downing a dose of cough syrup. She was too scared. Suppose during the night was the moment Macavity would attack and claim the life of someone she cared about, or set fire to the Junkyard, leaving nothing but "burnt remnants"? She couldn't let that happen, and she knew of only one way to prevent anything of the sort from taking place.

She was going to turn herself in.

What worth would her life amount to if it would be stained with guilt and innocent blood? She couldn't live with it, she couldn't live with herself…

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully there will be more to come by the end of the weekend! Thanks for reading! _


	22. A New Home

Chapter Twenty-One: A New Home

_A/N: Finally! After so much crapola going on in my life I can return to this story! What I am going to focus on most, other than updating more frequently, is trying to keep the present tense and past tense from clashing, as I have noticed it does from time to time looking to previous chapters. All in good time!_

* * *

Demeter slowly slid out from underneath the blanket that she and Munkustrap had been sharing. She needed to think things over before she left the Junkyard to be Macavity's partner in crime, and partner in _life_. The thought made Demeter physically shiver with disgust.

She was almost out of the den when a voice called out to her. She turned around, standing in the frame of the entrance to the den, and looked at the silver tabby propping himself up with his elbow. "Where are you going? It's still dark outside."

"I just have to do some thinking."

"Couldn't you think in the morning? You know, after sleeping, like a normal feline?"

Demeter giggled. "Munkus, you and I both know that I am not a normal feline."

"That's why I love you." Munkustrap half-joked.

Demeter ignored it. "Plus, I can't sleep with all of these things whirling around in my mind. I have to sort everything out first, and then I'll sleep, okay?"

"I suppose that's sensible. Do you want to talk?"

"You're half asleep, Munkus. We'll talk some other time. I'll be fine. Go to sleep." Demeter laughed slightly, he looked goofy; his fur was disheveled, his expression was dazed, and he tried with valor to keep his head from crashing onto the pillow. As he allowed himself to disappear beneath the blankets, Demeter continued towards the grand tire. As she approached it, she leaped up onto its surface, made herself comfortable, and allowed herself to become lost in thought.

_What am I supposed to do? How can I stay here and risk the lives of everyone I love? I don't want to be responsible for someone being hurt or killed. I'd absolutely die of guilt. But I just returned home, I don't want to leave it… to leave my Jellicle family… to leave Munkustrap. Oh Heaviside… Munkustrap. He'd be devastated all over again. How can I do that to him? Would he truly benefit if I stayed, though? Constantly having to be on guard? Being just as paranoid as everyone else? No. I want this tribe to be at peace, even if it can only happen with my absence. They managed to get along without me before, although it wasn't easy, and although they won't like it, at least they'll be alive. Plus, it's not like they won't get over it, right? I'd rather know they were miserable and alive, than altogether dead. _

Demeter finished thinking. She knew she had to go. There was no alternative. She didn't know how to say good-bye to a place, or a family. So instead, she took one last look at the Junkyard, at the bright moon above, at the den where Munkustrap slept soundly, and simply left. Out of the gates she went, heading towards Macavity's warehouse.

When she finally approached it, she stood looking up at it from a distance, its ominous appearance causing her to fear everything about its façade and everything that resided beyond it. With a great sigh, she trotted into the front entrance without ever looking behind her.

She traveled up the enormous staircase and searched for Macavity, peeking in every room she passed as she walked through the labyrinth of halls.

"Ah, Demeter. I wondered how long it would take for you to show up." Mysteriously, Macavity had appeared behind Demeter, despite the fact that she had looked in every room lying behind her, finding no trace of the Hidden Paw. _Where did he come from?_

"Have you come to agree to my terms? Save the life of all those you love and cherish?"

She nodded.

"Good. You've chosen wisely. I knew you would…" He approached her casually, taking her face in his paws. "You always were a good girl." He kissed her forcefully, and she winced at the sudden and intense pressure in which he pressed his lips onto hers. It was slightly painful and definitely uncomfortable. Macavity noticed her disgusted reaction to his gesture, but continued pleasuring himself regardless. When he finally finished, he took the tortoiseshell queen by the wrist and hauled her down the hall, towards a secretive passage.

"Where are you taking me?" Demeter did her best to maintain the same speed as Macavity, who paced swiftly down the hall. Coming to a seemingly dead end, he felt the texture bricks, as if searching for something vital.

"You'll see, Demsi, you'll see." He latched onto a particular section of concrete and pressed forward. A rectangular shape opened like the door that it served to be, and revealed a narrow spiral staircase. It could be compared to the kind of staircase that resembles a spine for a lighthouse on the shores.

"I don't like this." Demeter stated worriedly.

"You'll love this, darling, I just know it." Reaching the bottom of the winding stairs, Macavity ushered Demeter forwards, towards a royally purple curtain. "After you, my sweet." The curtain was massive and began at the ceiling, falling gently to the ground, shielding whatever lay beyond it from intruders. There was little space between the landing and the curtain. If there had been a third cat in addition to Macavity and Demeter, it would have been incredibly crowded. Demeter could picture ten figures of herself standing from shoulder to shoulder in the front of the curtain in comparison to its width.

Demeter cautiously stretched a trembling paw towards the purple cloth. It billowed slightly as the tips of her paw grazed it. "Go on." Macavity encouraged.

Demeter drew back the curtain and there before her was a room furnished with enough objects to satisfy a King. She was speechless.

The room was enormous. A fire crackled on the opposite side of the expanse. There were couches and beds, pillows and blankets galore. A table in the center of the room was filled with every type of feline delicacy. Although there were no windows, the vastness of the room served as an appropriate compensation. There were places to hide and curl up in, objects to climb and sharpen claws on. It was marvelous. Demeter couldn't help but feel excited, which she mentally reprimanded herself for of course.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?" Macavity leaned over Demeter's shoulder from behind.

"This is mine?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"100%" Macavity grinned.

Demeter spun around to face him. "Why?"

Macavity straightened his posture and prepared to answer accordingly. "Well, you're going to be spending quite a long time here, so I thought you might as well be comfortable. I don't want you to leave again. I need you on my team, to play by my rules. Do you understand?"

"Like an incentive."

"Exactly." Macavity smiled. "Do you like it? Is there anything else you would like to have added? I apologize for the lack of windows. This basement area was the largest space, second to mine of course, available." Macavity stepped forward of Demeter, stretching his arm out to emphasize the size of the room as he spoke.

"It's fine." Demeter didn't know how to respond. He knew she would return… he knew her decisions before she even made them, and that fact alone made Demeter nervous.

Macavity walked towards Demeter, taking her paw into his own. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now to explore your new home. I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you in the morning and we'll discuss your first task as my accomplice. Sweet dreams, Demeter." He raised her paw to his lips and kissed it, before disappearing behind the curtain. Demeter listened to the sound of his paws running up the stairs, becoming fainter and fainter.

She walked further into the room, spinning around to fully take in her surroundings. She plopped down on the center bed, thinking about her situation. She was especially curious as to what tasks Macavity would have her perform. As far as she knew, his master plan was to take over the Junkyard, and if not that, then to destroy it. How could she help him succeed in this? Did he actually think she would help him if his plan was as such? Demeter didn't know, but what she knew that she feared, was that Macavity might have a way to force her, to persuade her, to make her think that there was no other alternatives, than to help him achieve his goal. Whatever was in store for her would have to be worried about in the morning, for after trekking across town to get to the Warehouse, and the emotional toll she underwent, sleep was creeping up on Demeter faster with every passing second. She curled up on the bed in a tight ball, thinking of home and how much she missed it already.

At least they were safe, but for how long?

* * *

_A/N: More to come tonight! Seriously!_

_I'm not too sure about how this chapter came out, if it's lacking at all or just seems out of place, but this is what reviews are for! You can tell me yourself what you think and help me get on track if I have in fact gotten off it somehow, or I could just be crazy... it's probably that last one... or both... okay, I'll just stop typing now before this really gets out of control._


	23. The Note

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Note

_A/N: SummerRose12, you are truly the best, that's all there is to it. _

_And see, I told you there would be another update tonight! Depending on how long it takes for me to get tired, there may even be another one, so my dear reviewers, whoever you are, enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, Demeter woke up feeling groggy and still very tired. Her night of slumber had been a restless one. She expected to find Munkustrap in the bed with her, but then remembered where she was – in the basement of the Warehouse. She wanted to go home, surrounded by everything familiar to her, by all of her family, she wanted to hug Munkustrap and be hugged, and she wanted to leave Macavity and the Warehouse behind for all eternity. Being there made her fur feel heavy and her sould feel trapped, she didn't like it one bit. All she could think about was going home… and then it hit her, she_ was _home.

The thought caused her to physically sulk. Every minute that went by only made her want to escape ten times more than the previous minute. There wasn't much preventing her from racing past the purple curtain and up the spiral staircase, except knowing that it was best to stay put for the sake of all of her family. It was the one thing that kept her anchored in the basement, the one thing that put a figurative "stop sign" at the exit of the basement, not allowing her to pass.

She wondered how she would handle Macavity. What would he do to her now that he had her? How long would this last? What did being the Queen to the Napoleon of Crime entail exactly? It all made her very nervous.

She couldn't think about it. She decided to take things minute by minute, for that was truly all she could manage at the moment. She scanned the basement and everything in it with her sharp green eyes. As nice as it all was, and as impressed as she was by it all last night, she couldn't see herself staying in a place like that. Demeter couldn't imagine being 'comfortable', as Macavity had put it, not without Munkustrap, not without being truly home.

Abandoning her cozy spot on the bed, she strode over to the colossal mirror which was bordered with blinking light bulbs. She found it to be rather over-the-top and ridiculous. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to let herself be dirty, so she began grooming herself, watching her reflection as she made sure there wasn't an ounce of filth to be seen, and that every tuft of fur was perfectly in its place. It was then that she noticed the note. It was small and in Macavity's paw-writing, tucked towards the bottom of the mirror between the frame and the glass. The message confused her at first, but when its meaning finally registered in her brain, she froze and her eyes widened with horror. She read it over and over and over, as if expecting it to change, as if hoping that she forgot to read words and that the ones she was looking at were wrong… but they didn't change, they remained on the paper as she read over and over again, those dreadful words:

"_Tell him you're pregnant… with my kittens."_


	24. Task One

Chapter Twenty-Three: Task One

Demeter studied the note. She could not wrap her head around how upside down things had been abruptly turned.

"Everlasting Cat…" she thought to herself, "How can he demand such a thing? There must be some mistake."

With this in mind, she left the mirror and headed for the staircase. She searched for Macavity relentlessly, before finally finding him in one of his innumerable office rooms.

She marched up to his desk, slamming the note in front of him, causing the loud bang to echo against the stone walls. "What's the meaning of this? Is this a joke? You know I won't go through with this. You know I won't do it." She declared more than bravely.

Macavity did not look at her, he simply held the note in his paws, flipping it repeatedly, replying, "You'll do it if you value your life and the lives of those you love." He shot her a look at the conclusion of his statement, one that made her realize how serious he was.

"Why would you have me break Munkustrap's heart? What purpose does that serve you, other than your own sick pleasure?"

"It's all a part of my plan, dearest Demeter. This is just the first task of many." He explained.

"What plan? What do you mean, 'first of many'? Why do I have to be your Queen?"

"It's what I want, darling, and I always get what I want."

"We'll see." Demeter huffed, turning to leave.

Macavity interjected, "Demsi, need I remind you that the lives of the Jellicles depend on your obedience? You do what I want and nobody gets hurt, remember? Disobey my commands and there will be nothing left of the Jellicles or the Junkyard."

"Nobody gets hurt?" Demeter was incredulous. "Are you kidding? What about Munkustrap? He'll be hurt!"

Macavity smiled. "There are going to be some losses. You'll get over it. You do have another option, though."

Demeter raised her eyebrows, showing her intrigue, so Macavity went on. "Don't tell him, that's fine with me. I'll just kill him instead."

Demeter was beyond frustrated. There was no winning with the tom. She stomped her feet as she returned to the basement, fell onto the top of her bed, and screamed as loud as she could into her bevy of pillows. She spent time crying as she struggled to plot her next course of action, waging war between what she knew she had to do and what she knew she could never do, a cruel and vicious game of mental tug-of-war.

_What should I do? Crush Munkustrap's heart by telling him a lie as awful as this one? I won't even be able to look at him, he won't even be able to look at me… I'd be jeopardizing so much; our relationship, his well-being, the tribe…_

_And if I don't do it? I'll be jeopardizing just as much if not more. Everlasting Cat help me… let Munkustrap be strong and not despise me for the news I am to deliver. Let him believe that my intentions were never to harm him, that I will love him for as long as I breathe._

Demeter inhaled deeply, gathering herself and her thoughts, closed her eyes and braced herself for the task she had no choice but to carry out.

* * *

_A/N: Can you imagine all the drama to ensue in the next chapter? Just between you and me, I think it's going to be a good one. ;)_


	25. Shattered

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shattered

Macavity watched from his window as Demeter left the Warehouse to crush Munkustrap's heart. He imagined Munkustrap's disbelieving face as Demeter told him the news, and her own struggling to come out with it, it was so exhilarating. He almost wanted to go with her, but he trusted her, especially because of what she knew would happen if she did not do as he ordered. Some days it was good to be the Mystery Cat, very good indeed.

Demeter arrived at the Junkyard. On her whole trip from the basement she had been nothing but a bundle of nerves. Now here she stood, in the entrance, knowing she would have to force herself to cross the threshold. Her legs functioned to bring her here, but now she could bring forth no such motion from them. She trembled. She couldn't do this, even though she knew she had to. Her stomach ached and her head was spinning.

Demeter knew in her mind that this was her only choice, but her heart screamed out loud in fear and despair. She had to assure herself that this was the smartest thing to do, that anyone in her situation would do the same thing…

"Demeter?" an almost breathless voice emanated from behind her. It was Munkustrap's voice. How ironic.

Demeter turned around, looking at Munkustrap who seemed totally stunned. At seeing him, the tears automatically began to parade down her cheeks. She ran into his arms just as her face contorted as one does before it becomes overtaken with sobs. He held her tightly, relieved to have her in his grasp. In all honesty, Munkustrap thought he might be dreaming, that Demeter was nothing more than a figment of his desperate imagination. However, feeling the petite body quiver within his own body frame told him that this was no hallucination. Demeter had returned.

"What happened, Demeter? Where did you go? Search parties have been out looking for you while I've been patrolling around the territory. I was lucky to get here or I might have missed you!" Munkustrap squeezed Demeter tighter. She knew she could procrastinate no longer. It was best to get this over and done with so maybe she wouldn't cause as much pain.

"I have something to tell you." Demeter informed Munkustrap, as she lassoed her sobs and tears and locked them up until later.

"Well, let's go inside and we can talk all about it. Everyone will be thrilled to know you're home again. We've missed you a lot, Dem."

"No, Munkus. Wait. I can't go in there because I'm not staying."

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course you're staying. This is your home!" Munkustrap was confused.

"No, it's not. I live at the Warehouse now."

He grew angry at this, but immediately suppressed his emotions, taking Demeter's face in his hands and bending slightly to look her in the eyes, as tear-filled as they were. "What aren't you telling me? Why would you live at the Warehouse?"

"I have to, Munkus. I don't have a choice. Please don't say anything else. It hurts too much as it is." Her voice wavered.

Munkustrap was speechless, not sure of what to say next. So he resorted to remaining silent, allowing Demeter to speak, deciding that supporting her and listening to what she had to say would be of the most help to them both.

"I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it, but I want you to know that I love you, and I will love you with all of my heart for as long as I live." Demeter put her forehead against Munkustrap's as she spoke those words, relishing in the feeling of being close to him for what was probably going to be the last time.

"I uh… I'm-" Demeter stuttered, struggling to form the words that were supposed to come next. Her brain, heart, and mouth were dueling in a three-way battle. "I'm pregnant, Munkus."

Munkustrap laughed. "Is that all? Is that why you left here? Why would you be scared to tell me something like that. You know I'm always going to be here for you. How about I let you in on a little secret? Starting a family with you has been on my mind for some time now, but with everything that's been going on I was a little hesitant. But now, well, now everything is perfect again, isn't it? Why… why don't you look happy? Why cry, Demeter? This is fantastic news."

He was definitely not making this easy for her.

"I cry, Munkus…" Demeter took a deep breath. She was about to shatter his entire world. "...because the kittens aren't yours."

With that, the smile on Munkustrap's face gradually flipped in the opposite direction. He swallowed.

"Dem, how? Why would you do this to us?"

"I have to go now." She kept her eyes closed, she couldn't look at him, she just couldn't.

"Go where? To the Warehouse? Is that whose kittens they are, Demeter?" he was shouting, but the volume soon diminished as the realization set in. Demeter covered her face. "Everlasting Cat… Demeter… that's whose kittens they are."

"I'm so sorry, Munkustrap." Her voice was nothing more than a squeak.

"Demeter, look at me."

"No, I can't."

"Look at me!"

"Please, Munkus."

"Demeter." Munkustrap held Demeter's head upwards towards his own face, but her clenched eyes would not open. Tears escaped from the crinkly slits. "Open your eyes, Demeter."

Demeter couldn't do it. All of a sudden, there was pressure on her mouth. Munkustrap was kissing her, gently. Now, Demeter opened her eyes.

They separated. "Munkus, what are you doing. Didn't you hear me? I'm having Macavity's kittens."

"Dem, I don't care whose kittens they are, just because they have his blood in them, doesn't mean they have to be like him. We can still have the family we've always wanted. I can look past this. All I want is to be with you." Munkustrap petted the top of her head.

Demeter couldn't believe it. This was worse than she thought it would be. Even after telling such a horrid lie, which Munkustrap took for the truth, he was willing to love her still, and be a father to kits that weren't even his own. He was so sweet, so loving, so forgiving… what was Demeter supposed to do now?

"Oh, Munkus." She sighed, retreating from his embrace.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She continued to distance herself from him, approaching the corner of the pavement.

"Demeter, wait! You don't have to go!"

"I love you, Munkus." And with this last declaration of affection, Demeter disappeared around the corner. Although Munkustrap followed after her, once he turned the same corner, she was nowhere to be seen. She was gone again, just like that.

How could she leave after he said he wouldn't mind? After telling her that he would be there for her… Munkustrap was thoroughly puzzled just as much as he was frustrated. He couldn't figure out why she would still choose to leave. Was he not good enough anymore? Was there something between her and Macavity that Munkustrap had been completely oblivious to? He hadn't the faintest idea, but what he did know, was that his world had just been blown to pieces. He shouted her name in anger, in sorrow, in bemusement.

Demeter watched him call out for her from the roof of a building nearby. She watched as he collapsed to his knees and wailed. She held her paw to her mouth, crying uncontrollably. She wanted to kill herself. How could she do that? How could she tell such a horrible lie and ruin the life of the one she loved? She wrecked his world, threw out everything they had between them, forgot about the future they might've had, and shattered every icon of what she stood for in a matter of minutes. She rushed to the basement and buried herself underneath her covers, bawling without regard for who might overhear her.

_Oh, Heaviside! That was worse than I ever could have imagined. I want it all to end. Everlasting Cat, don't let Munkustrap be in too much pain. Please help him, he deserves so much more. How much it kills me to be responsible for his misery and heartbreak. I'm supposed to be his precious Demeter, his beloved mate. We were going to have it all, but I ruined all of that. I trashed it and threw it all in his face. It means nothing to me in Munkustrap's mind. Heaviside, he must hate me with every shred of emotion in his being. Now he'll always think of me as some tramp who messed up everything, the wrecking ball that demolished everything we had built together, everything he held onto. Please Everlasting Cat, don't let this kill him, don't let him be in suffering. _

Demeter continued to cry until she had no energy left at all. She fell asleep, enduring nightmare after nightmare about what had taken place earlier in the evening.

Macavity was thoroughly pleased. If his first task had been completed so successfully, he couldn't imagine how well the second one would go…


	26. Task Two

Chapter Twenty-Five: Task Two

Demeter did not want to wake up the next morning. She wished she had been dreaming. She wished she would turn over and be faced by a wall of silver fur like so many other mornings before. She knew it was too much to ask for when the only thing she could see were purple sheets and mountains of pillows, there was no tabby to be seen anywhere.

Maybe if she laid still until the world ended, then she wouldn't be able to do any more damage. Not even Macavity could utilize her as Queen if she remained in bed all the time. But he would find a way to get to her… he always did.

Thinking she could find something to eat, Demeter got up and sought out the stash of food that was ever-present at the center table. She picked out a couple of things that looked decent enough, some were actually her favorite, put there at Macavity's request no doubt, but she didn't take them. She put on her plate only as much as was necessary to survive, nothing more. She did not deserve to indulge in anything beyond that. She brought her selection of food to the mirror where she would groom herself after breakfast. Stepping closer to the mirror, her eyes fell upon something she could not believe she saw.

Another note.

With a clash, the plate slid out of her paw and landed fatally on the floor. She ripped the note from the tucked place between the frame and glass. Angrily she headed upstairs. She did not try to hide any emotion as she approached Macavity.

"How dare you expect me to carry out another one of your maniacal tasks after forcing me to go through with breaking Munkustrap's heart only last night! How can you expect me to do this?" Demeter hollered in disgust.

"It's simple. I know you'll do it because I control you now. I have the upper-paw, the leverage. I have the power to obliterate everything you love. You know it's true."

"What's your plan, Macavity? Why won't you tell me what your plan is?"

"I must have my secrets, Demsi. I'm a Mystery Cat, get it?" Macavity emphasized.

"I don't understand why you're having me do all of these things. This one is just as terrible as the first one, I can't even take it seriously."

Macavity shot his arm out towards Demeter and grabbed her by the throat. "You'd better believe it, dear one, or everything you love will be lost."

Demeter fell to the floor gasping for air as Macavity released his grasp. "Now," he addressed, looking over his finely manicured claws, "go and complete the task that is written on the note, or not only will you suffer the consequences, but so will everyone else."

Macavity snapped his fingers, ordering in two guards to carry Demeter out of the room. They put her out in the hall, throwing the note down to her.

She looked at its instructions:

"_Kill Bombalurina…"_

There was no way Demeter was going to go through with this one. Although Demeter had hurt Munkustrap as badly as she did, he was still alive, but if she killed someone, there would be no justification for it. She would not be able to live with herself. After all, she was barely able to live with herself after what she had done to Munkustrap.

Bombalurina was her best friend in the entire universe. They had known each other from the very start. There wasn't a thing one feline didn't know about the other and in some fashions, their relationship soared beyond what there was between Demeter and Munkustrap. There is something about friendship that a relationship cannot compete with. This Demeter knew very well, and because she knew it, she could not fathom how in Heaviside she could possibly proceed in killing her best friend…

She returned to the basement, pacing around the room, trying to compose some sort of plan to keep Bombalurina from getting harmed. Faking it was out of the question, Macavity knew her too well for her to pull that off. What else could she do? Nothing was running through her mind, except to actually carry out Macavity's orders, but that was what Demeter wanted to do least of everything else. Maybe if she left the Warehouse, headed towards the Junkyard, and then just never stopped, just kept on going until she was far outside the boundaries of Macavity's radar… Oh, but that would never be successful, and Demeter reluctantly knew it, for who was to say whether or not Macavity would send a spy or henchcat to follow her?

Could she actually kill Bombalurina, though? Hypothetically? Demeter was no match. Bombalurina was a much taller and stronger opponent compared to Demeter. Even if she did try to kill her, she would not win. She could never win when they were kittens, wrestling all over the Junkyard, why should now be any different?

What if Demeter could attack Bombalurina so that Bombalurina would not know who was attacking her, perhaps Demeter could trick her friend into killing her, ending this nightmare once and for all. Bombalurina would be upset after discovering her attacker, but at least the Junkyard would be safe, as would all of those who reside within it.

This was it. This would be Demeter's plan.

So off she went, as confident as ever that this plan could not fail her. She would frighten Bombalurina, be killed instinctively, then it would all be over. It was fool-proof.

As night fell, the figures of Jellicles disappeared little by little, but there was only one that Demeter kept her watchful eye on from the bushes. She noticed how depressed everyone seemed to be. Whether or not it was due to her own absence, because of Munkustrap's distraught state, or some horrid combination of the two, Demeter could not be sure. She couldn't help but try to see Munkustrap somewhere out there, to check up on him in a sense, but he was not there. She could not see him.

As she continued to keep an eye on Bombalurina, she noticed that the queen was coming in her direction. There had been no other cats around. This would be the perfect time to strike. As the silhouette, darkened by the lack of lighting in the bushes, sauntered in front of Demeter's hiding place, she pounced.

Demeter threw an arm around Bombalurina's neck from behind her, strangling her but not completely. Even if Demeter had given it her all, her efforts would prove feeble compared to Bombalurina's capabilities. The sounds of the scuffle encouraged the adrenaline to race rapidly through both the veins of the golden-ebony attacker and the scarlet victim. Demeter was expecting the moment of her death to happen, expecting that Bombalurina would throw her to the ground and slash her to bits.

For some reason, Bombalurina would not fight back, she held onto the arms coiled around her throat, not letting go. It was an awkward moment. This alarmed Demeter… did Bombalurina somehow know who it was who was trying to 'kill her'? Why else wouldn't she defend herself?

"I know… it's… you." Came her voice. It was raspy because her lungs were being deprived of oxygen.

Demeter instantly let go of Bombalurina. As the red queen turned around to face her captor, Demeter panicked, deciding all at once to smash Bombalurina over the head with a balled-up fist, knocking her unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Bomba. I hope someday you and Munkustrap will understand and forgive me."

Demeter returned to the Warehouse, immediately terrified at seeing Macavity standing on the steps outside. His arms were folded across his chest, his toe tapping the ground impatiently.

"How did you do it?" he asked monotonously.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you kill her?"

Demeter was not expecting to be questioned. "I, uh… I strangled her."

"That would explain why there is no blood on your paws." Macavity circled Demeter, causing Demeter to be extremely nervous, what if he wanted her to retrieve the body? What if he found out that she hadn't actually killed Bombalurina? "I can smell Bombalurina's scent. Everlasting Cat, you truly killed her. Bravo, my dear child." Macavity was thoroughly pleased, much to Demeter's liking. She visibly relaxed.

Macavity stood in front of Demeter, taking his arms and resting them on Demeter's shoulders. "Now Demsi, I know it must be frustrating not knowing what my plan is or how you fit into everything, but in time you will. My plan is so incredible that when I tell you what it is, you probably won't even be able to stand it." The crimson tom was as excited as a kitten on Christmas morning.

"We'll see." Demeter answered plainly.

"Yes, we certainly will." Macavity kissed her. "Tonight we shall celebrate. Your first two tasks have been completed and my plan is well on its way. Progress is being made, goals are being accomplished, and I am feeling as well as I did when I first established myself as a tom of evil."

He ushered her inside the Warehouse while preparations for a celebration went underway at the clap of Macavity's paws.

At the Junkyard:

Bombalurina was awake. Everything was fuzzy. The sun had risen and she rationalized that she must have been sleeping under the bushes for the entirety of the night. Nevertheless, she remembered what had happened to her and rushed to Munkustrap's den, eager to tell him of her newly composed theory. She just hoped he would listen to her.

She banged on his door, not knocked, but banged. "Munkustrap, open up! This is important! Please!"

There was silence.

"Come on, Munkustrap! I need to talk to you! Please! Don't give up! Open the door!" she shouted.

The door opened a smidge. From the tiny illuminated sliver of Munkustrap's face, Bombalurina could tell that he was in poor shape. His whiskers were crooked and at uneven lengths, his eyes were red and droopy, his fur was sloppy, and his expression was utterly blank. He hardly looked like Munkustrap.

"What do you want?" he asked with no real concern.

"I have to talk to you about Demeter and Macavity. Don't slam the door! Please, all I'm asking is for you to listen to what I have to say, that's all, and after that, if you think I'm completely out of my mind and you want nothing more to do with me, well fine, I'll leave, but five minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking for. I'm begging now. Please Munkustrap."

The door opened completely, permitting Bombalurina entry into Munkustrap's den. "Thank you." She gratefully greeted.

"Sit down, Bomba. I'll listen." Munkustrap motioned to a sofa cushion.

"Okay, well, I have a theory. I don't think Demeter is staying at the Warehouse by her own will. Now don't cut me off, Munkustrap. I know what you're thinking. If she weren't staying by her own will, then she wouldn't be there. But what if that's not the case? What if Macavity is guilt-tripping her into being his Queen? Having his kits? You heard all the things he swore about her, maybe this is just another one of his schemes, this might have very little to do with Demeter after all!"

Munkustrap seemed uninterested, until Bombalurina made a chilling confession. "I was attacked last night, Munkustrap."

"Attacked? Where?"

"I was attacked from behind by the bushes near the Junkyard entrance. I couldn't see who was holding me, but I grabbed onto their arms while they held my neck, and I was about to flip them over me, ready to kill, but I caught a scent, I caught Demeter's scent, so I just held my paws there, around her arms, and I just knew it had to be her. She's always had this strange disfiguration on her left arm that you can't see, but you can feel. She told me about it when we were kits after Tugger made fun of her for it. I felt it myself, it had to be her!"

"And you're sure it was her? You're absolutely positive?"

"Yes!"

"I don't see what this proves other than she tried killing you."

"That's the thing, Munkustrap, she wouldn't kill me. It was as though she was planning on letting me win, on letting me overtake and possibly kill her without realizing who it was until it was too late. This is why I think she's being forced to do these things, to stay with Macavity at the Warehouse. Munkustrap, don't you understand? She might not even be pregnant!"

"I don't know, Bomba. That sounds like quite an elaborate sketch. I think what's going on here is that you've created this theory in hopes that we haven't actually lost her again, believe me, I've been doing the same thing. But it's time to face reality. She's chosen a different life, one that has nothing to do with us." He placed a paw on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shrugged it off.

"You're wrong! I'm telling you, Munkustrap, Demeter needs our help! When are you going to snap out of whatever kind of funk you're in and do something about it?" The ruby temptress waited for a reply from the silver tabby, but none came. She was left in silence.

"I see." Bombalurina left Munkustrap's den, giving him one more look of concern before closing the door behind her. Munkustrap sat down on the bed and thought about everything he had just heard, for a second believing that it could be true.

"Of course it's not true!" he thought out loud. "Why would she do those things, how could she hurt me the way she did, if it were not because she wanted to?"

Munkustrap waved it all off, choosing to instead ignore what Bombalurina had just ranted about, curling up beneath the covers, hoping that sleep would alleviate some of the troubles his life was becoming filled with.


	27. Newfound Hope

Chapter Twenty-Six: Newfound Hope

_A/N: Here comes another chapter! I'm still figuring out where I want this story to go, I keep changing my mind and adding things on, so we'll see how it goes. _

_I want to send a huge thank you to Darkbetel666 for reviewing every single one of my chapters! Wow, I was definitely surprised! I am happy you are enjoying the story; I know I enjoyed reading yours._

_And thank you also to everyone else who has reviewed in the past, and to those silent readers out there – thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you are finding the story entertaining whether you review or not!_

* * *

The celebration Macavity had ordered to take place was extravagant and wild. Everywhere you turned there would be cats drinking, dancing, fighting, singing, engaging in inappropriate behavior. It didn't matter so much as to what they were doing, they were strewn all over the Warehouse either way. Food stained the floors and furniture, somehow slices of deli meat that Macavity had snatched from a sub-shop ended up on the ceiling. There were holes in the wall, more of them than there were before the party started. The volume of the music was deafening but about that and everything else, no one seemed to care... except for Demeter, she cared.

Demeter pushed through the hoard of cats as they all drank and danced about with extreme energy and enthusiasm. Finding Macavity at the front of all the mayhem, she questioned while holding her ears against her head, "Don't you think it's rather loud in here, Macavity?"

"Of course it is! Parties are supposed to be loud! Don't you understand, Demeter? It's about time we celebrated our achievements! We're finally on our way!"

"On our way to what exactly? I still don't know what we're doing! You haven't told me anything!" Demeter cried.

"I know, dear. In time you will know all there is to know. I promise."

"I've been hurting the ones I love, Mac. Don't you think I ought to be able to know what I've been hurting them for?"

"In time, Demeter, in time!" Macavity answered her with aggravation in his voice. Demeter did not want to provoke any violent behavior from the tom, so she huffed and sat beside him, waiting for the night to end. Macavity leapt from his seat and joined in on the rowdiness, jumping into the mass of cats as they hoisted him above their bodies, carrying him like a human crowd-surfer.

Demeter wondered if any of this was worth it. What was the point of staying with Macavity to keep the Junkyard and its residents safe if he was forcing her to harm them anyway? What kind of mess had she gotten herself into? Could she get out of it? How was Munkustrap? Was Bombalurina okay?

Before Demeter could delve further into her own thinking process, a ginger arm blasted towards her from the sea of creatures, pulling her into the fray. Demeter was frightened, her legs unable to match the speed of the tom pulling her further and further into the chaos. Finally they stopped, and Demeter was spinning around and around, twirling like a marionette on strings, by the paws of Macavity, who inconsiderately tugged at Demeter's limbs, even though she protested and complained that she was being hurt. The awful music blared and her ears were ringing. He dragged her around the gathering of his guests, encircling them over and over again until the faces of those Demeter had become familiar with morphed into one giant blur.

"Macavity, stop!" she demanded, but he would not let go of her. "Please! Macavity!"

He abruptly stood still, though Demeter's eyes still continued to spin. She had no choice but to clutch at his body to keep herself from colliding with the ground. She held her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to put an end to the dizzying feeling encompassing her.

"Come on, Demsi, let's dance some more." Macavity began to pull her in the direction of the commotion, his alcohol-laced breath invading Demeter's nostrils.

"No! Macavity, please!"

"Alright, there are other forms of entertainment I'm sure we'll enjoy." He spoke mischievously. Macavity pressed his body firmly to hers, beginning to grind against her mid-section. She pushed him off of her in disgust, running down the stairs to her basement where the music was muffled and Macavity wouldn't bother her, at least not until he was sober. She used pillows to further drown out the noise, crying and screaming and praying to the Everlasting Cat that she would somehow be able to return to what was beginning to be a normal life at the Junkyard, with Munkustrap, with her family, with love - _real love_.

At the Junkyard:

Munkustrap was sitting on the grand tire observing the Junkyard. His thoughts wandered - something he hadn't allowed them to do in a while, since the moment Demeter had crushed his heart. He was forcing himself out of his self-inflicted isolation period, hoping that being around others would take his mind off of everything. He hoped that he would be able to comfort those in the tribe, and that they may be able to comfort him. Bombalurina entered the Junkyard from the cylindrical tube of piping that Demeter often used. Munkustrap eagerly caught her attention. There was something very important he wanted to speak to her about, something that had been on his mind since she came to inform him of her attack.

"What is it, Munkustrap?"

"Well, I wanted to first apologize for my grouchy behavior the other night." he said sheepishly, embarassed that he had acted the way he had.

"No need to apologize, Munkustrap. It's fine." Bombalurina grinned. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I also wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright, well let's hear it."

"Um… uh… do you think it could be true… what you said about Demeter?"

Bombalurina's face had brightened at the conclusion of his question. "Of course! Do you think so too, now?"

"I might, but I don't want to have false hope. Rather, I don't want to believe that there's still a chance for her and I and then just have my world demolished all over again. You understand that, don't you? I mean, there's a chance she might not be pregnant as you said, but there's also a chance that she actually is, the same as there could still be a chance that she actually does love Macavity more than she loves me. I just don't want to go through this agony any more if I can avoid it, it's too much." His eyes were pleading. He was desperate for someone to tell him that it was going to be okay, that Demeter would come home again because she did in fact love him, that she did want to be with him over that red fiend, and that the two of them would be together until the world stopped turning. He needed someone to tell him that things would get better.

"Yes, I understand. It's going to be okay, Munkus. All you have to do is keep believing that it will. You can't give up." She placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

Munkustrap smiled, sighing with relief and newfound courage to have hope. "Thank you, Bomba."

"Any time." She left, allowing the tom to spend time wallowing in his thoughts. Things would turn around for the better, he knew they would. He decided that things were not as terrible as they seemed and that as long as Demeter lived, there was a chance that he could hold her in his arms again and feel her own arms hugging him in return.

The Next Morning at the Warehouse:

Demeter's eyes were dry and somewhat crusty the next morning. The night spent crying had passed and her entire being felt miserable. She was devoid of emotion as she shuffled over to the mirror, prepared to do nothing but sit and stare at her reflection, when there, between the glass and the frame of the mirror, was another note. This one was folded; she could not directly see what message it contained. She continued to look at it, mentally willing it to dematerialize and simply vanish. She was not motivated to look inside it, she did not want to find out what horrible thing it would instruct her to do next. She agitatedly reached for the paper, holding it in her paws, despising its smooth texture.

"Not today." She said aloud, crumpling the note and tossing it on the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this might seem like a filler chapter, I know, but it's going to get better! Things are going to get interesting again, I promise!_


End file.
